


Just a dare

by imgonnariverdance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: deancasbigbang, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgonnariverdance/pseuds/imgonnariverdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU where Dean and Castiel used to be best friends until something happened between them causing them to have a fall out. For months, they didn't even talk to each other but when Cas finally faces Dean again at a party, he does something that Dean never expects. He kisses Dean on the lips.<br/>The only thing is that the kiss was a dare from a game Cas was playing and one of the rules was to not tell Dean it was a dare, and instead play along with Dean's reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the age gap between Sam and Dean (sorry in advance), Dean is a senior while Sam is a sophomore.  
> There is some violence in this chapter.

The music booms loudly as Castiel drinks another gulp of his beer.  
"Spin the bottle!" Jo shouts as Crowley places the bottle back onto the floor, getting ready to turn it.  
It was the Friday before Summer break ended and the seniors-to-be were having a party to mark the end of the holidays.  
Cas was barely sober, but he was planning on getting completely drunk that night, the last party of the summer, he thought he either went big or went home.  
The bottle was spinning for what seemed like an eternity before it lands pointing directly at Cas.  
"Ohhh!" Everyone in the circle around Cas shouts before Balthazar asks with a grin, "So Cas, truth or dare?" .  
Cas hesitates for a while, he was bored so he decided to go with a, "Dare" he responds.  
"A dare?" Meg says placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, before pressing a kiss onto his cheek.  
"Yes a dare" Cas mutters, before playfully kissing Meg back.  
"Ew, you two should get a room" Jo teases playfully.  
"Is that my dare?" Cas questions jokingly while Meg punches him on the shoulder playfully.  
"You wish" Ruby exclaims.  
"So what should we get Cas to do?" Lilith asks excitedly.  
"Something embarrassing" Balthazar adds, wiggling his eyebrows sheepishly.  
"To who?" Jo implores.  
"Spin the bottle to find out" Lilith orders, and all eyes turn to Crowley as he turns the bottle again.  
As the bottle was spinning and slowing down, it seemed like it would land on Jo, but at the last second before the bottle stopped, Jo jumps out of the way and the head of the bottle points at someone who wasn't in the game, Dean Winchester.  
Dean was just sitting by the make-shift bar, drinking some cheap vodka, hoping to get drunk that night. Dean wasn't really a loner but two of his closest friends just convenient bailed on him at the last minute. So there he was, sitting alone, hating that Charlie and Benny left him at this party alone.  
Everyone in the circle's eyes immediately widens, they all knew about Cas and Dean's history.  
"Oohhhh" Ruby was the first to yell, "This is going to be fun" Lilith adds.  
Cas furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you want me to do?" he pries, downing another mouthful of his drink.  
The others were still thinking of what would be a good dare when Crowley interjects, "Kiss him on the lips".  
"No way" Jo immediately snarls, "He has Meg, and that won't be fair for her" Jo finishes before giving Meg a small smile.  
"It's okay, I don't mind" Meg says casually, not wanting to spoil the fun for everyone, "I always liked a little bit of guy on guy action, makes my meatsuit all tingly" she jokes before planting another kiss on Cas.  
"So Cas you up for it?" Balthazar asks, all eyes were on Cas wondering if he will accept the dare.  
"Ten bucks says he won't do it" Ruby taunts after a moment of silence.  
"Ha. That's when you're wrong, cause twenty says he will" Meg says, before flashing Cas a do-it-or-else face.  
"Fine. I'll do it" Cas shrugs.  
The small group of them give Cas a small applause, which caused a few other people at the party to stare at them.  
"Wait one rule" Crowley adds with a small smile, "you can't tell him it's a dare, not ever".  
Cas squints his eyes a little, "Then what do I do after I kiss him?" he wonders out loud.  
"Just play along!" Lilith encourages.  
Cas thinks about it before nodding his head.  
"Go get him tiger" Meg asserts, patting Cas on the back.  
Cas drinks the rest of his beer before stumbling onto his feet. He had to catch himself and it took a while to balance himself, he was almost certain he was drunk. But then again, he was about to kiss his ex best friend who he hadn't talked to in months, so he thought perhaps being drunk now wasn't a completely bad thing.  
With the encouragement of his friends, Cas slowly made his way towards Dean.  
Dean was tapping his feet to the beat of the song, it was certainly not his type of music, but it'll do. He just got up on his feet to get another drink when there was a tap on his back.  
Dean rolls his eyes, great, he thought. He had to socialize with someone he wasn't close to.  
He turned around to see the one person he never wanted to talk to again, Cas.  
Cas was standing very closely to Dean, too closely. He was standing just a bare inch away from Dean's face and he could sense that Dean was getting angry.  
"Damnit Cas, what did I tell you about personal spac-" Dean was complaining when he was suddenly cut off by a suddenly pull towards Cas.  
Before Dean could react, he was kissed by his ex-best friend. Their lips clashed together and while Dean's hands remained at his side, Cas' hands were wrapped around Dean, one at the back of Dean's head and another at Dean's shoulder.  
Dean was completely shocked. He hadn't expect Cas to walk up to him, much less kiss him on the lips.  
Sure he kissed many girls in his life, and he can remember the one time he kissed Cas on the cheek, just for fun when they were dead drunk, but this time, Cas was kissing him passionately on the lips.  
When Cas finally pulled away, it took a moment for Dean to recollect his thoughts.  
The small group of Cas' friends were giggling to themselves at a barely audible level and Cas wipes at his lips a little nervously, wondering how Dean was going to react.  
It took a while but Dean finally got the words out, "What... What the hell Cas?" He voices out in more of a stammer than a complain.  
Cas ran through what Crowley had said, he couldn't tell Dean it was a dare so he just had to play along.  
"I missed you" Cas tries, with a grin appearing.  
It wasn't a complete lie, Cas deeply missed his best friend, perhaps not in a I-missed-you-so-bad-so-I-just-had-to-kiss-you way but there was certainly a part of him incomplete without Dean, and the summer that had just gone by was the first one Cas had spent without Dean in six years.  
Dean was quite taken aback but what came out of Cas' mouth but he continues, "So that's why you kissed me?"  
Cas pondered for a while, maybe he should tell Dean the truth, tell him it was all part of dare, say sorry for bothering him and walk away, each pretending they don't know each other again.  
Or maybe he could use it as a chance. A chance to apologize, for the mistakes he made in the past.  
"Yeah. I'm sorry." Cas purrs, rubbing the back of his head, "I just missed being friends with you" he continues, with a little bit of a slur, and Dean could instantly tell Cas was drunk.  
"I just. I just like you Dean, I know you told me to cramp the sorry I gave you up my ass but I am really sorry ok?" Cas admits, now turning away, stumbling a little from not being able to walk straight.  
"He had like what? 9 beers? I think he's drunk" Meg states, watching the two of them. Balthazar decides maybe he should get Cas back.  
"Cas, are you hammered?" Dean questions, trying to get Cas to look at him again.  
"Maybe" Cas replies, "But it doesn't mean I don't mean it when I say sorry" Cas explains, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder to stabilize himself.  
Dean was about to say something else, when Balthazar got there.  
"Sorry, he drank too much" Balthazar apologizes on Cas' behalf, pulling Cas away despite Cas' disapproval, leaving Dean alone there with an empty drink at hand.

 

Dean decides he needed to think through everything so he heads home early despite it being a Friday night.  
Slamming the door, he heard Sam's voice coming from inside the room.  
"Bobby?" Sam shouts.  
"No, it's me" Dean yells back, going to the kitchen to get a drink out.  
"What are you doing back so early?" Sam questions, coming out to meet Dean.  
Dean cracks open the beer at the side of the table.  
"Nothing" Dean lies, taking a gulp from his beer.  
Sam lets out a bitch-I-know-you're-lying-face and tells Dean to come out with it.  
Dean tries to beat around the bush and tries to tell Sam that fifteen year old kids shouldn't be that nosy and should be sleeping at that time.  
But Sam didn't let it go easily, he kept bugging Dean till Dean finally snapped.  
"Fine. Do you remember Cas?" Dean questions bitterly.  
"You mean your best friend of six years. Nah not a single memory of that dude" Sam replies sarcastically.  
Dean rolls his eyes and continues, "I'm still angry at what he did to you, and to me".  
Sam's tone was dead serious now, "Dean it all happen like what? Six months ago? Can't you let it slide?"  
"Let it slide Sammy? He lied to me about Lisa and got you in the hospital!" Dean booms, getting angry just at the thought of it.  
"Yeah, for two days! And that was before you beat him up, caused him to have amnesia and a broken leg. He was laid up for a month Dean!" Sam raised his voice to match Dean's and Dean couldn't help but recall what happened.

 

"What didn't you tell me?" Dean snaps, hurt and anger in his voice.  
"Dean... Lisa begged me not to" Cas stammers out, "She's my friend and I couldn't betray-"  
"But you betrayed me that easily" Dean cuts Cas off angrily.  
"Six months Cas! You knew for three months! You could have told me! You could have told me my girlfriend fucked some other dude, that the baby wasn't mine! I can't believe you and her teamed up to lie to me! I even helped to name the baby, you know" Dean hisses, before laughing bitterly, "We were going to call him Ben. I was so guilty I knocked her up and I was going to take full responsibility and everything!" Dean adds.  
"I know Dean. Lisa knew too, that's why she-"  
"She what? Wanted me to be the father? Get my best friend to help her lie to me? How long were you planning on keeping it from me?" Dean interjects again before Cas was done with what he was going to say.  
"Dean I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you" Cas croaks.  
"We're done Cas. Leave. Now. And don't bother finding me again" Dean huffs, pissed.  
Dean could see Cas rubbing at his eyes, but he pretended not to care, he just turned his back against his best friend, thinking that was the end of their friendship.

 

It was a less than a week later. Cas' class and Sam's class were paired up for gym and the teachers decided Rugby would be a good sport for them to play.  
Cas and Sam were on separate teams and Sam could tell that there was something off with Cas. He knew something had happened between Cas and Dean, but Dean wouldn't let him in on anything and Sam figured it was something between them and he should let them be.  
Before the game, Sam wished Cas good luck and told Cas he hoped that whatever was happening between Dean and him was just a rough patch that would soon be over. However that sparked off something in Cas.  
Sam never saw it coming, he knew that some people played rough but he didn't expect Cas to play that aggressively. In one moment Sam was holding the ball, running towards the goalpost, when Cas tripped him and literally pounced on him and crushing him using his entire body weight.  
Sam had fallen head first, and only when the teacher's started to shout at Cas did Cas get off from Sam.  
Sam suffered from a sprained ankle and a minor concussion, but the school nurses decided it was better if they sent Sam to the hospital for a checkup.  
When Dean found out. It was like all hell broke loose. Dean got the message when he was in french class and he didn't even ask for permission, he just grabbed his things, got out of the class, not caring about the teacher who was shouting at him to stop, and made his way to the hospital.  
When Sam was admitted for observation. Dean flipped and screamed at Sam in the hospital ward.  
"I'm gonna rip his lungs out" Dean yells.  
"Dean, he said sorry" Sam tries to reason with Dean.  
"Nobody messes with my baby brother and walks away unharmed." Dean fusses.  
"Dean. Come on, he's Cas" Sam reminds.  
"Sam look at you, he did this to you. I don't care I'm gonna tear him a new one" Dean howls.  
"Will you at least tell me what's going on first?" Sam inquires  
Dean runs a hand angrily through his hair.  
"You know Lisa? The chick I thought I knocked up?" Dean sneers.  
Sam nods his head.  
"Yeah well Cas thought he could play god. Thought he could help her trick me into thinking I was the father. I trusted him Sammy, I trusted him so much, and he betrayed me" Dean wails, voice breaking at the last words.  
"Dean... You know Lisa is his friend too, he just didn't know which side to pick" Sam tries.  
Dean lets out a broken laugh, "Yeah, well why are you even defending him? Look what he did to you! You're in the hospital because he decided to take it out on you Sammy!" Dean shouts pointing at Sam's leg that was in a small cast.  
"Because I forgive him and he's my friend too" Sam explains, "Dean, Bobby's gonna be here soon, promise me you won't do anything to Cas" He pleads.  
"Sam, he hurt you and-"  
"Dean, promise me" Sam begs, knowing that being the champion wrestler at their school, Cas wouldn't stand a chance up against Dean.  
"I promise" Dean lies.

 

The next day, Dean reaches school, bright and early.  
He marches up to the corner he knew Cas would be at.  
"Castiel Jimmy Novak!" He shouts, though it felt weird to have Cas' full name roll off his tongue.  
Cas turns around, he didn't seem so surprised that Dean was pissed and looking for him.  
He says excuse me to his friends as he walks towards Dean.  
"Why'd you do it Cas?" Dean yells, and all eyes turned to them, "Why'd you hurt Sammy?"  
"I'm sorry Dean" Cas just replies, bowing his head.  
"Yeah that's what you always do. Think you are doing the right thing! Well sorry ain't gonna cut it this time." Dean howls, grabbing Cas up by the collar to make him face him in the eye, "You can take your sorry and cramp it up your ass" Dean says swinging his fist at Cas.  
"You hurt Sammy so now it's only fair if I hurt you" Dean shouts kicking Cas and giving him another few more punches to his face.  
Cas doesn't respond. He doesn't fight back. He stares at Dean, never once breaking eye contact.  
Dean shoves Cas up onto a wall and by then everyone was starting to get worried for Cas.  
There was blood, everywhere. Cas' mouth was bleeding and a bruise was starting the form at his cheek.  
Dean kicks Cas' right leg, the same one that Sam had sprained, causing Cas to fall to the ground.  
He steps on his leg before kicking it three hard more times. Cas bites down on his lower lip, not saying anything.  
When Dean was done, he grabs Cas up by a clump of hair and shouts, "Don't you ever talk to me again" before he slams Cas' head against the wall, causing him to finally lose consciousness.  
Before Dean could do anything else, Benny finally shows up and pulls Dean away while Charlie and a bunch of other students start to check in on Cas.

 

When Sam found out, he was pissed.  
"You promised Dean" He shouts at Dean, anger in each word.  
"He deserves it" Dean replies, eyes not locking onto Sam's.  
"Well he hasn't woken up yet!" Sam yells, worried for Cas.  
"Whatever it is, that son of a bitch deserves it for hurting you" Dean grumbles.

 

Cas was in the same hospital as Sam but Cas was in a executive private ward that one of his older brothers insisted on getting for him.  
Dean was going to the hospital cafeteria when he bumped into Cas' older brother.  
They only met once, quite a long time ago, but Michael definitely remembered Dean.  
"Winchester!" Michael shouts.  
Dean pretends not to hear him and tries to walk away in the opposite direction.  
The older boy grabs him by the shoulder and turns him around.  
"Look Winchester. You were Cas' best friend, and you better pray that he'll be alright, cause you can bet your ass I'll press charges against you" Michael threatens before walking away.  
Dean was still angry at Cas, but he also felt bad, he felt he taken it too far.  
When nobody was around he went to check up on Cas, who was still 'sleeping'.  
Michael hadn't called the cops, Dean knew, or the police would definitely be on his case, but Dean was worried. He might have hated Cas then, but Cas still meant the world to him.

 

Cas only woke up a day later and he didn't remember a thing. Literally.  
The doctors called it amnesia and Cas couldn't even remember his own name.  
"Castiel? That's a weird name" Cas had said when Michael asked him how he was feeling.  
Michael was pissed at Dean. Furious, in fact.  
Gabriel, Cas' younger brother was also always at the hospital. He checked in on Sam, when Sam was still in the hospital and tried to help Cas to remember everything.  
Michael, wasn't close to Cas. In fact they didn't even live together, he had taken a six hour flight after getting a call from the school about Cas.  
Cas and Gabriel stayed with Naomi, their older sister, who was currently out of town on a business trip.  
Cas eventually remembered everything of course, thanks to his long term therapist, Daphne who helped spark off some memories.  
Cas begged Michael to not do anything about it. Michael had every thought to call the cops on Dean, but Cas stopped him, begged him not to. And just like that Michael dropped the matter and went home.  
Since then Cas hadn't talked to Dean and Dean hadn't talked to Cas. But it didn't mean that either didn't miss the other.

 

"Dean" Sam says, snapping Dean back into reality.  
"Yeah?" Dean replies absent mindedly.  
"About Cas? What happened tonight?" Sam pries.  
Dean left out the whole kissing part but he tells Sam, "He said sorry again and told me he misses me".  
Sam instantly let out a smile, "Aww, did the two of you hug it out in a bromance fashion?" Sam teases.  
Dean was grateful he left out the kissing part now.  
"No..." Dean responds, blushing.  
"Dean that was six months ago, you gonna forgive him?" Sam questions, with hope in his voice, he really wanted his older brother to make things right with his old best friend again.  
"I'll think about it okay?" Dean admits, shrugging his shoulders.  
Sam nods as Dean muzzles up his hair.  
"I'm hitting the hay" Dean yells on the way to the room.  
Dean was really wondering whether he should really forgive Cas. But he realized he only got a couple of days to figure it out, because on Monday, he has to go back to school and meet Cas again.  
But before Dean could think anymore about the whole situation, he falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas wakes up on a couch with a throbbing headache. He instantly knows he must have blacked out the previous night. He shifts to get into a more comfortable position until he hears a familiar voice.  
"Morning sunshine!" Meg booms, bringing in two cups of coffee, laying it down on the table beside Cas.  
Cas brings his fingers up to massage the bridge of his nose.  
"Morning Meg" He replies with a small tired smile curling up the side of the lips.  
Cas struggles a little to get into an upright position to face Meg.  
As Cas brings the cup of coffee to his mouth, he tries to remember what had happened the night before.  
"So, Clarence, what do you remember from last night" Meg teases.  
Cas thinks hard, but his headache was preventing him from straining his mind too much, he lets out a dry chuckle, "Umm, not much but I do remember drinking. A lot. Like a whole liquor store" Cas jokes shyly.  
"It's good you know that. You were drunk last night, and you acted like the naked guy at the rave. I almost had to carry you to my house where you crashed for the night" Meg reminds, with a smug grin on her face.  
Then it hit Cas, "Crap" he mutters. He forgot to call Naomi to tell her he would be out for the night and Naomi was going to kill him. He quickly digs into his pockets, looking for his cell phone.  
"You need this?" Meg taunts, pulling out Cas' phone from her back pocket, before throwing it gently onto Cas' lap.  
"I already called Naomi for you last night to tell her you'll be spending the night here" Meg assures him.  
Cas lets out a laugh and raises his eyebrows at her.  
"Next time you get that drunk at a party, I'm not going to be the one looking after you" Meg says in a playful tone.  
That was when Cas let out a grateful smile, "My caretaker, all that thorny pain. So beautiful" Cas mumbles before leaning forward to plant a kiss on Meg's lips.  
"Hey, I told you before, I don't like poetry so put up or shut up" Meg snarls, pressing their lips together again.  
When Meg pulls away, she starts to ask again, "So Cas, you really don't remember last night huh?"  
Cas rubs the back of his head, "Not a clue. Did I forget something of import?" Cas implores.  
"No nothing much" Meg explains, pausing for a while, "You know, other than the fact that you kissed your ex-best friend".  
Cas' eyes widens. It all started to come back to him. He kissed Dean. Dean who he hadn't even talked to for months. For some dare.  
"Crap" Cas whimpers.  
"Uh huh" Meg responds, patting him on the shoulder.

 

Dean wakes up to the ringing of his phone.  
He quickly rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he reaches for the phone.  
Checking the caller Id, he answers it.  
"Hey bitch, how was the party?" The voice on the other end jokingly asked.  
"Boring" Dean started, but remembering his encounter with Cas, he adds, "but surprising".  
"Aww, glad you had fun even without me" Charlie laughs.  
"You and Benny owe me one for bailing just like that" Dean howls.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Charlie trails off, "So you, me and Benny, brunch at Biggerson's, at, um twelve o'clock?" Charlie suggests.  
"Don't leave me again" Dean warns.  
"Sure" Charlie teases, "See ya".  
Dean hangs up the phone before checking the clock, eleven o clock. He knew he needed to take a shower before heading down, so he grouchily got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

 

"Dean, over here!" Charlie shouts across the fast food restaurant, attracting the attention of a few customers.  
Dean smiles at Charlie while walking towards them to take a seat.  
"Good to see you again, Brother" Benny starts, with a cheeky grin across his face.  
"I'm still pissed that the two of you left me alone at that party last night" Dean warns, trying to look angry, but failing.  
"Come on Dean" Charlie says placing an arm over Dean's shoulder affectionately, "Don't be so petty, how about brunch on us? We already helped you order your favourite!" She offers.  
Dean let out a loud chuckle, "Ok, great cause I'm starved" he laughs out, and soon Charlie and Benny are laughing too.  
"So? Charlie said something interesting happened last night? You care to explain what you mean by that?" Benny questions.  
Dean clears his throat, he still wasn't sure whether he wanted to take Cas back but he knew no matter his decision was, his friends would support him.  
"Cas came to talk to me last night" Dean starts.  
Charlie instantly beamed. "That's great, Dean!" She booms, patting Dean on the back.  
Benny lets out a small smile before he pries, "What did you two talk about?".  
Dean rubs the back of his neck, "He told me he was sorry and that he missed being my friend" he admits.  
"Well, what did you tell him?" Charlie asks excitedly.  
"I didn't get a chance to say much. Balthazar was pulling him away before I had the chance to tell him anything" Dean replies.  
"This is perfect" Charlie rants, clapping her hands together.  
Dean and Benny eye her suspiciously before asking simultaneously, "Why?".  
"We can get the group back together, you know, just the four of us, doing our thing. I mean it's senior year, and I want to spend it with all of you bitches, and no offense but since that incident Dean, we haven't seen much of Cas" Charlie proposes.  
Benny lets out a bitter laugh before coming clean as well, "Yeah, I do miss having Cas around, gotta say he was kinda like a crazy aunt" he jokes.  
Dean thinks back to the time when he made friends with Cas.

 

Dean had been twelve. He and Sam had just moved into town to live with their Uncle Bobby, since their dad had passed away.  
Dean was going through a hard time. He was his daddy's boy and losing John was something he could not get over that easily.  
Bobby took them in unconditionally and loved them as his own.  
Dean hated school back then. It was hard. He was failing everything, especially maths, he could never get all the numbers and calculations right. He didn't have any friends because nobody wanted to make friends with him, the sad new kid that joined in the middle of the school year.  
Sam had friends, a couple of nerdy ones who invited him to join their book club when they found out about Sam's love for reading, and Sam had no problem coping with his grades. Sam loved their father, but losing John took a much bigger toll on Dean then it did on him.  
So only Dean seemed to have a problem. Bobby knew something was up with Dean when he wouldn't talk much or do much other than hideaway in his room all day. So when he saw that Dean wasn't coping well, he decide to get some help for the school's guidance counselor.  
"Get Dean to join us this Thursday for the self help group" Ellen suggested.  
"I don't know, Dean ain't in the friendly mood recently" Bobby shrugged.  
"This group is created to help the kids that are facing problems coping, with a push in the right direction, the boy will be talking non-stop again. I promise you" Ellen insisted.  
"Okay, I'll talk to him later" Bobby answered.  
So just like that, Dean joined the self help group where he met other kids from his school that apparently were like him and needed help in one way or another.  
He didn't want to go, but then again he didn't want to let Bobby down or upset the man so he agreed to go in the end.  
When he went to the first group meeting on Thursday, he didn't seem to know anyone and nobody seemed to pay any attention to him.  
Only one boy came up to him.  
A boy with blue eyes and an over-sized trenchcoat.  
The boy didn't say anything, he just came over and started staring at Dean.  
Dean didn't react at first, but after a while, he asked the blue eyed boy, "Who are you?"  
That's when the blue eyed boy finally told him, "Castiel".  
Cas just kept staring at Dean, not breaking contact. "What are you doing?" Dean asks backing away from Castiel.  
"Watching over you" Castiel replied with a smile.  
"Dude, don't do that it's creepy" Dean suggested, trying to walk away.  
"But how else am I going to make friends with you?" Cas asked innocently, before tilting his head to get in Dean's line of view again.  
Dean stopped there. "You... You want to be friends with me?" he stammered out, "But.. you already have friends I saw you hanging out with-" he was cut off by Castiel's laugh.  
Dean backed off a little, thinking Cas was laughing at him, like it was a joke or a dare from his friends for Cas to tell him that, so he ducked his head and turned away again.  
But that was when Cas gripped him tight on the shoulder and said, "I have friends, but I want to be your friend too".  
And that how their friendship started.  
It could be said that Castiel pulled Dean out of the hardest part of his life, his life had been hell before meeting Cas and Cas pulled him out of hell.  
Cas was the one who took the time to befriend Dean, to introduce Dean to his friends, help Dean to cope with his work.  
Dean remembered how much Cas did for him.  
"Holy tax accountant?" Dean joked.  
"Don't laugh. That's the dream" Cas replied.  
"No wonder you're such a geek" Dean taunted.  
"Fine, I won't help you with your math anymore" Cas warned light-heartedly.  
"Okay okay, sheesh you and Sam could probably be best friends though, you guys like the same nerdy things" Dean countered.  
Dean remembered how much trouble he got Cas into.  
Cas rebelled for him, so that he wouldn't have to serve a week of detention alone.  
Getting caught for starting a food fight so big people called it the apocalypse was definitely not one of Dean's greatest ideas.  
Dean had been the one who threw the first chicken wing across the room, hitting Zachariah straight in the jaw.  
The food fight was massive. Almost everyone was involved in it.  
Only when the principal came in demanding everyone to stop did everyone drop what they were doing.  
"Who started this?" Metatron boomed.  
All fingers pointed to Dean, and Dean just walked up smiling, knowing he was going to get into a whole lot of trouble. When Dean walked up, everyone started cheering for him and some even threw more food up in the air, until Metatron roared, "Is this a joke to all of you? The next person I see throwing any edible items around can join Mr Dean Winchester in a week of detention".  
The room grew silent. But that was when Cas picked up a soft tomato, and threw it at Dean.  
"That's pay back for the mashed potato" Cas laughs, pointing at the stain on his shirt.  
"That's it! Novak! Winchester! My office, now!" Metatron ordered, leading the way.  
Dean smiled at Cas as they both followed behind Metatron.  
Dean remembered how much Cas meant to him.  
He knew the guy for almost six years and now they didn't even talk at all.  
He had only been friends with Charlie for four years and three with Benny.  
Cas was his first best friend and he could never replace him.

 

"Yeah, I miss him too" Dean blurts out, snapping back into reality.  
Charlie and Benny's eyes widen.  
"You mean it?" Benny questions.  
Dean nods and Charlie nudges him a little.  
"Good. Give him a chance Dean." she encourages.  
"I'll think about it okay?" Dean says again.  
"Okay." Charlie mutters, "But text me your decision by Monday!" she exclaims excitedly.  
"Same here brother" Benny adds.  
Dean snorts, "When did you two become so bossy?".  
"We learnt it from you" Charlie mocks.  
Dean was about to open his mouth to continue bickering, but their food arrived and he decided eating was more important.

 

"What should I do?" Cas asks.  
"Well, don't look at me. I didn't actually think you'd go through with it" Meg shrugs.  
"You bet twenty dollars on me" Cas responds, squinting his eyes at her.  
"What? Was I supposed to bet against my boyfriend?" Meg snarls.  
"That is not of import" Cas mumbles as Meg wraps her arm around his shoulder.  
"Do you still want to be friends with Dean?" She inquires.  
Cas turns around slightly to face her and nods his head, "Yes I do, me and Dean do share a more profound bond" he breaths.  
"Okay, I know he was your boyfriend first" Meg jokes and Cas laughs, pressing their forehead together, "you told him how you felt, so now it's up to him" she whispers.  
Cas nods, "I hope he'll forgive me" Cas admits.  
"Yeah? His loss if he doesn't" Meg reminds before kissing Cas playfully.

 

"Hey" Dean shouts acknowledging his return.  
"Hey" Sam replies, breaking his focus from the book he was reading to look at Dean.  
Placing a bookmark at the page he stopped at, he lays the book down.  
"So, have you thought about taking Cas back" Sam asks.  
Dean lets out a chuckle, "Why do you make it sound like Cas was my boyfriend?"  
"Wait." Sam lets out a fake shocked face, "You mean he wasn't?" he queries sarcastically.  
"Bitch" Dean grumbles.  
"Jerk" Sam counters.  
"I don't know, okay, I still don't know" Dean sighs.  
"Come on Dean. I want to be friends with Cas again, I know you do too. I mean you guys did practically everything together in the past" Sam presses.  
"Did not" Dean childishly rebuts.  
"Oh yeah, you guys even went to purgatory together!" Sam reminds.  
"How did you know about that?" Dean blushes.  
"Dick roman? Benny's cousin that drove you guys there? Yeah, he told me" Sam admits.  
The memory of purgatory slowly crept into Dean's mind again.

 

"Come on, please brother" Benny begged.  
"Come on Benny, anywhere but there" Dean pleaded.  
"Just one night okay! It'll be fun" Benny persuaded.  
"Fine, I'll go if Cas goes" Dean finally gave in.  
Purgatory was a gay nightclub in Miami that Benny had wanted to go checkout for months.  
It took a hell lot of persuasion but Benny and Dean managed to get Cas to agree to go with them.  
It was Benny's 17th birthday and Dean thought, what the hell, for Benny, he pulled Cas with him to give Benny the best birthday he ever had.  
They got fake IDs and got Dick to send them to Miami for the weekend.  
When they got to Purgatory, everything was dark and there were guys dressed in barely anything, dancing and drinking everywhere.  
"This is a den of iniquity Dean, I should not be here" Cas mumbled to Dean when they first got in.  
Dean just whispered back, "Relax and just try not to look around so much", before letting out a chuckle as Benny pulled them forward.  
Dean and Cas hid at the back of the strip club wile Benny was off doing whatever he wanted to do.  
Dean and Cas then made it their sole mission to get drunk before they realize what a dumb move it was to actually break the law to go there with Benny.  
They wanted to leave, but Dean decided they should stay until Benny was done having his fun, or it wouldn't be fair for him.  
Dean and Cas were getting dead drunk, downing shots like it was water.  
That was when two men approached them asking if they would like any company.  
Dean was the first to burst out laughing, Cas started to laugh soon after.  
Dean didn't know what came over him but he slung one arm around Cas. "Sorry boys, I already got someone here tonight" he joked, slurring through each word.  
Cas leaned in towards Dean, "yup he's taken" he laughed out, before Dean pressed a kiss on his cheek.  
The two men that approached Cas and Dean started to giggle a bit, "Have fun you too" one of them said.  
"Go crazy" said the other as they walked away from Dean and Cas, smiling.  
When Benny was finally happy and ready to return to the hotel room they booked, none of them could walk in a straight line.  
Dean wrapped one arm Benny as Cas lead the way stumbling towards the hotel.  
Outside the lift on the floor of their hotel, Cas fell down but Dean soon stops to pick Cas up.  
"Cas, buddy, I ain't leaving without you" He joked, pulling Cas up and into their hotel room.  
Benny slumped onto the bed nearest to the door.  
Dean and Cas each shared half of the queen-sized bed. That night, all rules about personal space were forgotten when the two boys lay drunk on the bed.  
Dean woke up to Cas right in front of his face and knowing his breath probably smelled horrible after drinking so much alcohol, he breathed out into Cas' face.  
Cas' face instantly scrunched up as he pulled away from Dean, leaving Dean laughing away at his best friend.

 

"Yeah, well don't go telling anyone else about it would ya?" Dean requests.  
Sam just laughs and replies, "Fine. But seriously you and Cas, work it out okay?"  
Dean knows it's been too long. He had too many good memories with Cas for him to just throw away their friendship like that.  
He tries to avoid the question.  
"Maybe" He responds, shrugging Sam off as he returns to his room.

 

On Monday morning, Dean gets two texts, one from Charlie and one from Benny.  
"Winchester! So, what's the plan?" Charlie's text read.  
"We getting Cas back or what?" Benny's one read.  
Dean didn't bother to reply them because he already made up his mind.  
Reaching school, he said goodbye to Sam as he headed to the familiar corner of the school once again.  
There Cas was. Same type of trenchcoat, just that this one was larger than the one Cas had at twelve, it was again, a size too big for Cas, but just the way Cas liked it.  
"Cas!" Dean shouts, and the way his best friend's name rolled off his tongue felt so right.  
Cas was taken aback, he didn't expect to see Dean finding him, he thought Dean would try to avoid him at much as possible instead.  
"Got time to talk? Today after school." Dean asks, awkwardly running his hand around his neck.  
Cas let out a small smile, "Yeah, I do, why?" he questions, though he already knows the answer, he wants to hear Dean say it.  
"Well, I was thinking" He says, pausing for a moment, before letting out a smile, "I like you too Cas, I miss you too. We should be friends again" Dean adds.  
Cas smiles as his best friend, "See you later Dean" Cas mutters.  
"See you later Cas" Dean replies, smiling back before he turns around and starts heading for class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purgatory is a legit Miami Gay nightclub (I just wanted to point that out;)) that I found out of because of a tumblr post about Dean telling Garth "No the one in Miami" when Garth asks if he went to Purgatory.  
> I hope you enjoyed the little references I make here and there towards the show:P  
> And I hope you liked the story so far:D  
> Feedback is once again much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

The first week getting Cas back was a great one.  
Dean had missed Cas and Cas had missed Dean.  
Things were kind of awkward at first but with Charlie and Benny with them all the time, it was just the four of them again, and everything fit perfectly into place.  
But of course, Cas had his own group of friends, and he had felt bad for neglecting them as soon as he made friends with Dean again.  
He did owe his other friends a lot, especially Meg.

 

When he first came back to school after being released from the hospital when Dean had beaten him up, he didn't really have any friends.  
Benny and Charlie had taken Dean's side in the whole situation, and Cas was completely okay with it.  
Cas knew that they were always closer to Dean and he was the one who had wronged Dean to start with.  
But then again, travelling around school alone in crutches was not the easiest thing to do, especially when his locker was on the second level.   
It was difficult to get his stuff out and carrying them to his classroom was even more challenging.  
Gabriel had offered to help, but Cas didn't want to trouble his little brother at all.  
One day while Cas was struggling to get all his things out from his locker when he slipped and fell.  
He hadn't expected anyone to help him, but someone did.  
"Hey you alright?" The voice asked, gentle and full of concern as a hand wrapped underneath his arm and pulled him up.  
Cas didn't know who the person was but he decided that help would be nice at the moment, so leaning against the hand offered, he tried to get up.  
"Yes. Thank you" Cas mumbled, embarrassed that he just fell down in the middle of the hallway.  
As Cas tried to stabilize himself, the brunette was already bending down to help him pick up the books that had scattered all over the floor.  
She piled them up nicely before asking him, "So what other books do you need?".  
Cas tilted his head slightly at her, "It's okay, I can get them myself".  
She chuckles lightly, "Cas right? You tried that once and it didn't work out for you, just let me get it for you okay?" she insisted.  
Cas gave her a small nod, "History and Calculus".  
She smiles at him before reaching out to get the two other books and added them to the stack she was already carrying.  
"So, where to?" She implored, closing the locker.  
"I've troubled you too much, I couldn't possib-" Cas tried to say but Meg cuts him off mid sentence.  
"Come on, I'll walk you there" She pressed and Cas sighed a little before saying, "Mrs Abaddon's class".  
"Let's go" She teased, "Unless you want to be late for class, I heard she gives detention" She warns.  
Cas followed beside her and they walk in an oddly comfortable silence.  
Placing Cas' things on the table, she smiled at Cas.  
"Thank you, for helping me" Cas started, "Not many people are usually willing to do that" he added.  
"It's Meg by the way, and I'll be here at" she pauses to look at the clock, "noon to get you to your next class" she offers.  
"That's too kind of you" Cas replied shyly.  
"Nah, that's what friends do for each other." Meg sniggered.  
"See you around, Castiel" She said before winking at Cas and making her way out of the classroom.  
And that was how their friendship started.  
Meg soon introduced Cas to her friends and they gladly accepted Cas into their group.  
And not long later, Cas and Meg got together which did not surprise any of their friends.

 

"Delete it now" Meg warned, when Cas took a picture of her when she wasn't looking.  
Cas just laughed and held the phone up in the air where Meg couldn't reach before teasing back, "Make me".  
He wasn't expecting it, but Meg stood on her toes and pulled him in for a kiss. Though he was taken aback, he soon turned Meg around and kissed her even harder.  
And that was how their relationship started.  
Cas couldn't just bail on them once Dean decided to take him back.  
Meg was glad that Dean and Cas were friends again, but upset that Cas was spending less time with them and more with Dean, so Cas decides to spend time at school with his friends and more time after school with Benny, Charlie and Dean.

 

"It's so good to have you back brother" Benny comments after giving Cas a pat on the back.  
"Cas, great to see you again" Charlie compliments after pulling Cas in for a tight hug.  
Dean still stuck by his usual no-chick-flick-moments rule but he still smiled at Cas to show how much he missed the guy.  
Gabriel was happy about Cas and Dean getting back as friends too.  
He and Sam used to be good friends but because things between Dean and Cas got awkward, they decided to keep their distance for the time being.  
But now, since things were okay again, Sam decided it was a good time to meet up with Gabriel again.

 

"Gabe!" Sam calls out at school.  
"Heyya Sammy" Gabriel replies, happy to see his old friend again.  
"Our brothers got back together" Sam sneers.  
"I know. I wonder when's the wedding" Gabriel jokes, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.  
"My house after school?" Sam offers, "I got the latest version of Halo"   
"Okay, but only if you're ready to get your ass kicked again" Gabriel teases.

 

Things between Cas and Dean looked good on the surface, but the truth was that they hadn't talked about the fact they just spent six months apart.  
It was fine when Benny and Charlie were around, but they knew things would be pretty awkward if they were left alone.

 

"Let's not show up" Charlie suggests.  
"And leave Cas and Dean alone" Benny asks, "I don't know if that will be a very good idea", Benny continues, furrowing his brows.  
"Well, they definitely need to talk things out, you know, one to one." Charlie grumbles.  
"Okay, but if Dean gets angry, I'm gonna tell him it was your idea" Benny warns.  
"Hey, Dean won't even find out we're doing this on purpose" Charlie roars, punching Benny affectively on the arm.

 

The four of them had decided to meet up at Dairy Queen after school, but Charlie and Benny decided it was time for the two of them to finally talk in private.  
When Charlie said that she and Benny had some student council meeting that would take a while, Dean started to suspect something.  
"Go and meet Cas first okay?" Charlie offers, "We'll be there in no time" she continues with a smile.  
"Fine" Dean mutters, making his way to meet Cas.  
When Dean reached Dairy Queen, Cas was already seated there, playing with his phone.  
Taking the steps closer to Cas, Dean inhales a deep breath of air, he thinks to himself about how awkward this was going to be.  
"Hello Dean" Cas mumbles, as he looks up from his phone to face Dean.  
Dean looks a little taken back, so Cas adds, "Hello. That is still the term right?".  
Dean lets out a small chuckle, it was still the same old Cas he knew.  
"Hey Cas" Dean starts, taking the seat beside him.  
That was when Dean got a text from Benny, "Sorry brother, we're held up at school, you and Cas have a good time, we'll see you tomorrow".  
Dean puts away his phone with a sigh, his suspicions were correct, Charlie and Benny did leave him alone with Cas on purpose.  
"What's wrong?" Cas asks, pressing his lips together.  
"Umm, nothing, just that Charlie and Benny can't make it" Dean mutters.  
"Oh" Cas lets out, "So you don't want to spend time with me alone?" he implores.  
And instantly Dean looks up at Cas, "No, it's not that it's just that it's a little awkward. " Dean breaths.  
That was when a small smile started to curl up the side of Cas' lips, "Cause we kissed at the party?" he teases.  
Dean blushed and broke eye contact, "No, of course not" he murmurs.  
Cas lets out a small light hearted chuckle, "It's fine if you got a crush on me" he jokes.  
"I do not" Dean denies quickly, a little too quickly.  
"And just a reminder, it was you who kissed me" Dean retorts, looking at anywhere other than at Cas.  
Cas laughs again and this time Dean laughs with him.  
"I missed you Dean" Cas says in a more serious tone.   
"Yeah? Well I missed you too you son of a bitch" He replies smiling at Cas.  
"May I take your order?" The young waitress came up to ask.  
"Yes. One chocolate sundae for me and one pumpkin pie blizzard for him" Cas politely responds, "pie is still your favorite right?" Cas questions Dean.  
"Yeah, I can't believe you remembered" Dean mumbles.  
"Of course, I'd never forget the pie" Cas jokes, and nods his head at the waitress, indicating that was the end of their order.  
The rest of the meal was enjoyed in small talk, catching up, and only when the clock hit five did they finally say goodbye.  
Dean may have been angry at first about how Charlie and Benny left him and Cas alone on purpose, but after hanging out with Cas again, he is instead, thankful that they did so.

 

Dean gets home to find two boys on the couch playing Halo with sweet and candy wrapper strewn all over the place.  
"What the hell?" Dean grumbles, looking at the mess.  
"Dean! What up?" Gabriel shouts, keeping his eyes on the screen.  
"Wow Gabriel you're here again" Dean says with obviously forced enthusiasm.  
Sam clicked the pause button on the game while they turned to face Dean.  
"Yeah. Heard you and my brother got back together so it's okay for me and Sammy to hang again" Gabriel explains, grabbing another chocolate bar.  
Sam lets out a little laugh while Dean rolls his eyes.  
"Make sure you guys clean the place up before Bobby gets home" Dean yells, making his way up the stairs.  
"Whatever Dean. Nice to know you and Cas are friends again!" Sam shouts back, before they continue playing their game.  
Dean went back to his room and checked his phone.  
One new message.  
"Is Gabriel at your place?" Cas asks.  
Dean hops onto his bed before replying, "Yup, he's hanging with Sam doing their geeky thing"   
"Oh good. Naomi's looking for him, ask him if he wants dinner" Cas responds.  
"Dude, seeing how much candy they ate, I don't think so, and besides Bobby's cooking so he can stay for dinner if he wants." Dean instantly texts back.  
Cas smiles to his phone before answering, "Alright. Thank you Dean".  
Dean chuckles before typing, "It's cool." but before hitting send he decides to add, "It was fun hanging out with you again Cas, just the two of us".  
After sending the message Dean felt a little embarrassed at how corny that sounded and quickly threw his phone to one side of the bed.  
Only when Bobby called Dean down for grub did Dean finally check his phone again, looking at Cas' reply, "Same here Dean, I always enjoy our talks, our time together. See you tomorrow at school", Dean couldn't help but to smile to himself. Humming a happy tune he jogs down to see what's there to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't the best chapter I wrote and the story is kinda boring now (i know) but I promise it will get more interesting soon!:)   
> Sorry this chapter is kinda short too but anyway, Merry Christmas!:) Have a great day my to all you lovelies reading this!:D  
> Feel free to let me know what you thought about this chapter/story so far!:P


	4. Chapter 4

Dean, Benny, Charlie and Cas were hanging in the living room, with Sam sitting awkwardly at the corner when Dean suggests, "You guys wanna come over on Friday night?"   
"What's the occasion" Benny asks.  
"Well Bobby will be outta town on the weekend, so it'll just be me and Sam alone at home" Dean mutters, jerking his head towards Sam.  
"That'll be fun! We can have a slumber party, braid Sam's hair" Charlie teases.  
Sam gave a no-freaking-way face and let out a dry chuckle.  
"Cas?" Dean questions, trying his best to sound casual.  
Cas lets out a tired smile. "I would love to but Naomi is working the night shift and I have to stay home with Gabriel" he mumbles.  
"Bring Gabriel along! It'll be fun!" Sam interjects, finding his ticket out of having to spend an awkward Friday night with Dean's friends.  
Dean nodds before adding, "Yeah Sam will have the company of another geek so he won't bother us".  
Cas just laughs before agreeing, "Okay, I'll ask Naomi first".  
"Great, this will be so much fun" Charlie exclaims, bringing her hands together.

 

"A low C in history? And a D in maths?" Cas grumbles, looking at Dean's progress card.  
"Hey at least I'm not failing anything right?" Dean offers, but Cas just gives him a stare.  
"No, I don't care Dean. I'm going to help to push your grades up to at least a B in Maths and History." Cas chimed.  
"Whatever, you're bossy" Dean mocks but Cas just gives him his typical eye squint.  
"So, you asked Naomi about this Friday?" Dean inquires.  
"Yeah, I'll be able to turn up for our date" Cas smirks.  
Dean lets out a small chuckle, "Aww really? I'm honoured" he remarks.  
"Me and Gabriel will be there at about seven" Cas states.  
"Okay, huggybear I can't wait to see you" Dean jokes, blushing just a little, he looks away before Cas can see the embarrassment on his face.

 

"Sam, you got the chips?" Dean yells from the kitchen.  
"Yeah, Gabriel's gonna bring more snacks though, so I think what I bought is enough" Sam hollers as he lays down the plastic bag full of crackers.  
Dean comes out from the Kitchen, hands wrapped in mittens, and an apron on.  
Sam takes one look and bursts out laughing, "So Deana what's for dinner" Sam beams.  
"Shut up" Dean says, as he puts down the lasagna he was holding onto the table.  
"Benny is getting pizza, Charlie is bringing more beer and Cas, the pie" Dean informs Sam just when the doorbell rings.  
"What up bitches?" Charlie teases affectionately as she walks in with two six packs in her hands.  
"Hola Brother" Benny remarks, entering behind Charlie.  
They were setting up the table when the doorbell rang again and this time with Cas and Gabriel there.  
"Heyya Dean" Gabriel yells, walking past Dean to go meet Sam.  
Holding out the pie towards Dean, Cas smiles before greeting "Hello Dean".  
Dean smiles back as he thinks about how great this night will be, his three best friends are here and they got a whole night to play, and watch as many movies as they want.

 

After the meal, which was mainly junk food, Sam and Gabriel decided to head back to Sam's room to read some comic books.  
"Hey Sammy! Don't have too much fun! And leave the door open!" Dean orders.  
Sam flashes a this-is-totally-not-funny look at Dean before climbing up the stairs, "Same to the four of you!" he yells back, before Benny and Charlie each give a grossed out face and Cas cringes.  
"Gross" Gabriel shouts before Sam slams the door.  
Dean rolls his eyes as they take out the beer from the fridge.  
"So what movie you guys want to watch first?" Dean asks.  
"Anything but no chick flicks brother" Benny was the first to respond.  
"Why not? Some chick flicks are awesome" Charlie yells out in her own defense.  
"No" Dean insists, "Okay how about a Sci-fi movie and then a chick flick or something?" Cas offers, reaching out to see what movies they have to chose from.  
"Star trek?" Benny asks, pulling out the dvd box set.  
The other three nodded their head as Benny slots in the dvd and the movie starts.

 

"Woah how can you not ship it?" Charlie bursts out in the middle of the movie.  
"I just don't see it" Dean says, "aren't the two of them just friends?" he asks pointing towards the two on screen characters.  
"Best friends" Benny adds.  
"They are obviously in love" Charlie dictates, "Come on Cas back me up on this" she demands, nudging Cas for support.  
"I do not think that Spock and Kirk are currently in a relationship as seen from the show but it does seem that they do each have feelings for each other" Cas admits.  
"I knew you would back me up" Charlie leans forward to hug Cas, while Cas awkwardly patts her on the back.  
Dean furrows his brows as he focuses his attention back on the screen, he didn't know why he couldn't really see it. All he saw was that the two of them were friends, best friends, but there was nothing more to that, or at least that was the way Dean saw it.

 

By the time Star Trek was done showing, Dean was on his forth beer and Cas was on his third.  
Dean hobbles to the kitchen to get the beer he bought the day before while the rest decide on what show to watch next.  
They ended up watching a comedic classic, Ten inch hero.  
"That priestly guy has weird hair" Benny starts halfway through the movie, "It changes color like everyday" Charlie adds.  
"I think it's pretty cool" Dean mutters, "Yeah but he still looks very attractive" Cas admits.  
"Woah Cas, is he your type?" Charlie instantly responds, inching closer to Cas now.  
Cas just lets out a little laugh, "I just think he is good looking" he mumbles.  
"Well, he looks a little like Dean, in my opinion" Benny teases, nudging Dean with his elbow.  
"What? No way" Dean grumbles, trying to focus his attention on the screen, though his vision was getting a little blurry from all the alcohol he took.  
Charlie bursts out in a fit, "Yeah, now that you say it he does! Dean look here so I can get a good comparison" Charlie orders.  
"I don't even look remotely like him" Dean belts, rolling his eyes.  
"Hmm, yeah you look like a younger version of him" Charlie states.  
"So Cas will probably fall in love with you in ten years brother" Benny jokes as he and Charlie start laughing again.  
Cas lets out a small chuckle while looking straight at Dean, "They're kidding" he informs Dean as he sees Dean blushing a little.  
"Yeah I know" Dean responds, trying his best not to give any hints of embarrassment.

 

At the end of the movie, they checked the clock and it was only ten.  
"Beer run!" Charlie announces, "Who's coming with me?" she questions.  
She looks over at Dean and sees that he is barely sober anymore so she gets Benny to come along with her.  
"Don't worry we'll knock before we enter" Charlie teases before Dean gives her a bitch face.  
As Benny and Charlie slam the door behind them, it leaves Cas and Dean alone in the living room.  
It was awkward at first but soon, Dean lets out a small laugh.  
"Do you think that Priestly guy looks like me?" Dean questions shyly.  
Cas chuckles, "Yeah, actually a little" Cas admits.  
Dean blushes a little now, "Oh so you think I'm attractive" he mocks leaning a little closer to Cas, making eye contact with his best friend.  
"I never said you weren't" Cas marvels back, giving Dean a small wink.  
Dean belts out laughing, but when he composes himself again he questions, "Dude, why did you kiss me at the party?"   
Cas played around with the beer that was in his hands again.  
"No reason" he chirps, eyeing everywhere other than Dean.  
"Come on dude, you got a crush on me or something?" Dean inquires, moving in even closer to Cas, if it was even physically possible.  
Cas laughs awkwardly, "Dean.." he says pausing.  
"Yeah Cas?" Dean implores, but his eyes were locked onto Cas' lips as he tries to move in closer.  
"You're drunk" Cas finally breaths out, pulling away from Dean.  
"I'll make some coffee" Cas lets out, getting up to head toward the kitchen.  
Dean sits there, a little embarrassed but not really sure of what, Cas was the one kissed him first but now Cas is the one who didn't want a kiss back from him.  
When Cas came back to meet Dean again, Dean clears his throat.   
"Sorry about that" he croaks out taking the mug of coffee from Cas.  
"Nah" Cas acknowledges, rubbing his neck.  
Cas was wondering what Dean was trying to do but he tells himself Dean was probably just experimenting. Cas wonders if Dean knows he was dared to do it, he wonders if Dean actually knew about his relationship with Meg, he hadn't actually told them, but he thought it was clear to all of them.  
The silence was awkward but it was soon broken by Gabriel coming out of the room.  
"Hey Cas, Naomi wants to talk to you!" Gabriel yells, running down the stairs to pass the phone to Cas.  
"I'll get this outside" Cas mutters excusing himself out the door.  
Gabriel stares at Dean awkwardly.  
"Wow you're hammered" Gabriel comments.  
"Yeah, I probably am" Dean agrees to Gabriel's surprise.  
"So, can me and Sam get some booze?" Gabriel asks, only to get a solid no from Dean and a face that says don't-make-me-give-you-a-lecture.  
Cas returns passing the phone back to Gabriel, "Naomi will be here to pick us up tomorrow at noon" Cas explains.  
"Okay great! That means we'll be sleeping in!" Gabriel exclaims excitedly running back to the room.  
Cas smiles lightly at Dean who returns it after a little hesitation and they start picking out which movie they want to watch next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and Priestly in Ten inch hero is actually played by Jensen so yeah:P   
> Next chapter will be longer!:D  
> Hope you liked it:D


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the night went by a little more awkward.  
Dean sat at one end of the room while Cas sat at the other.  
Benny and Charlie just assumed Dean went quiet because he was drunk and Cas, well Cas was never ever Chatty Cathy, so they didn't try to pry into anything.

 

Dean wakes up on his bed, with Benny slumped over on the bean bag chair at the other side of his room.  
Dean forces his eyes open to check the time.  
It was already almost noon and he knew Naomi would be coming here anytime to pick Cas and Gabriel up.  
He gets out of bed, unsteady on his feet, still trying to get over the massive hangover he was experiencing, and made his way down to wake his best friend up. He creeps past Benny, hoping he won't wake him up just yet.  
He knocks hard on Sam's door before yelling, "Sammy! Gabriel! Naomi will be here soon" and only walks away when he hears grumbling coming from inside the room.  
Shaking his head he walks down the stairs.  
He sees Charlie sleeping comfortably on the couch, arms wrapped around herself, so Dean threw the blanket that fell beside the couch over her as he continues on his mission to find Cas.  
He hears the sound of water boiling coming from the kitchen, so he decides to check there first.  
"Morning Cas" Dean greets shyly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
Cas just gives Dean a small smile, before replying, "Good morning Dean, I hope you had a good rest last night".  
Dean nods his head stiffly before helping Cas with the coffee he was trying to make.  
"So, about last night..." Dean trails off, trying to keep himself busy, "I'm sorry, I was drunk and I wasn't thinking straight and I-"  
"It's fine Dean" Cas stops him, looking him straight in the eye, "It's okay".  
Dean smiles back at Cas as they finish up making the coffee.

 

"How was the sleepover boys?" The first thing Naomi asks as they enter the car.  
"It was great! Me and Sam ate so much candy I thought I was going to explode" Gabriel confessed.  
"Hmm, is that so?" The young brunette stared at Gabriel through the rearview mirror sternly.  
Gabriel let out a small laugh, "Hey it's not every day I eat that much snacks" Gabriel reminds her.  
"How about you Castiel, you had fun?" Naomi questions, keeping her eyes fixed on the road now.  
"It was okay I guess" Cas admits, turning his head to smile a little at Naomi.  
Naomi cocks her head to the side to return Cas' smile, "Good, I always liked that Dean kid, I'm glad the two of you are friends again" she mumbles.  
"Ew sis, are you going to be a cougar now and go for Dean, cause that is going to be really weird" Gabriel teases.  
Naomi rolled her eyes, "Okay young mister, no chocolate for a week" she booms jokingly.  
"No!" Gabriel yells in anguish, "I mean, is our super pretty and beautiful older sister going to be giving Dean a chance cause she is way too good for him" Gabriel protests.  
Naomi let out a small chuckle and soon the car was filled with the laughter of the Novaks all the way back home.  
Cas was really happy for his family, at least the people he considered his family.  
As far as he was concerned his family now only consisted of three people, Naomi, Gabriel and himself.  
They were the only Novaks he actually cared about anymore.  
Cas looks over at his elder sister as he feels a wave of gratefulness for her.

 

"So you idjits had fun when I was gone?" Bobby questions, walking in through the front door.  
"Yup!" Dean yells, running down the stairs to meet him.  
"We had a blast Bobby!" Sam greets, coming out from the kitchen.  
"Well I can tell from the state of the house" Bobby replies sarcastically, pointing towards all the empty beers, pizzabox and trash around the house.  
Dean and Sam both let out a small chuckle.  
"Sorry about that Bobby" Sam apologizes.  
"Yeah, sorry Bobby, this was all Sam's idea, so he'll clean it all up" Dean laughs out.  
"No I won't" Sam yells.  
"Yes you will, Bitch!" Dean shouts, going in to tickle Sam.  
"Jerk!" Sam howls trying to tickle Dean back.  
"Okay you two idjits are going to clean up this damn place together" Bobby commands.  
Sam and Dean both give their best puppy-dog-eyes face but to no avail.  
"That ain't gonna work on me boys, remind me never to leave this place to the two of you again" Bobby jokes light heartedly.  
The rest of the night was spent cleaning up the place and eating day old lasagna in the Singer's house.  
And in that moment, everything was perfectly fine.

 

Naomi was putting on her earrings, and trying to pick out what shoes to wear for the night when Cas came in with the phone in his hand.  
"Well, he called again" Cas says out and at once he could see the worry on the 25 year old's face.  
"What did he want?" She asks brushing off the fear and going back to her normal cool reserve.  
"Nothing much. The usual." Cas replies looking at Naomi.  
"And what did you say?" Naomi questions, a little bitterly with her hands dropping to her side.  
Cas walks up to his sister and laying a hand on his sister's back he replies, "I told him to stop asking because I'll never leave you or Gabriel."  
Naomi turns around to face her little brother, "Castiel, you were always the brave one, I wouldn't know what I'll do if you left or-"  
"Well I'll never leave" Cas repeats, pulling his sister in for a small hug.  
"That's always good to hear" Naomi says, pulling away from Cas, with tears stained on her cheeks.  
Cas let out a small smile, before handing her a tissue, "Come on, we wouldn't want to keep Fergus waiting right?"  
Naomi smiles back and Cas helps her to pick out a nice pair of heels to match with the dress she was already wearing.  
"You look great" Cas tells his sister and Naomi gives him a wider smile this time.  
"Gabriel behave, Cas watch over him okay?" Naomi reminds as she gets ready to exit the house.  
"Yeah yeah, Mrs Macleod" Gabriel teases, looking back at the television.  
Naomi just laughs dryly, before whispering to Cas, "Thank you Castiel".  
"Go have a good time" Cas just tells his sister and with that she closed the door behind her.  
"Isn't it weird she's dating your friend's brother?" Gabriel asks the minute Naomi was no longer there.  
"Me and Crowley both don't mind as long as they are happy" Cas informs.  
"Whatever dude, at least she isn't dating one of my friend's brother" Gabriel rants.  
"What? Like Dean?" Cas teases.  
Gabriel breaks his focus from the television.  
"Now this one I can approve" Gabriel laughs out.  
"Why? I thought you would call Naomi a 'cougar'?" Cas furrows his brows together.  
"I meant you and Dean, Duh!" Gabriel shakes his head.  
"What? Why?" Cas inquires.  
"Well, you two are like perfect for each other, half the school knows that" Gabriel informs Cas, as a matter of factly.  
"Well, I do have a girlfriend mind you" Cas reminds.  
"Yeah and she is hot as hell but come on, you and Dean, the two of you have got some chemistry, even Sam thinks so!" Gabriel lets out, covering his mouth right after he blurt out everything.  
Cas starts to blush as he looks away.  
"What! No, but that is not of import anyway " Cas tries to brush off.  
"Yeah whatever, but don't tell Sam I told you the last part, he'll kill me" Gabriel pleads.

 

 

"No we don't need your money" Naomi booms, "Yes, and stop calling or I'll change the house number again".  
Cas walks in right after Naomi slams down the phone again.  
"Who was it this time?" Cas asks, sitting down beside his sister.  
"Michael." She replies, with anger in her voice, pressing two fingers to her forehead.  
"What did he want?" Cas turns to face his sister.  
"He was offering us more money" She admits, blue eyes locking onto Cas'.  
"Did you take-" Cas' eyes lit up a little.  
"No" Naomi immediately cuts Cas short, "We don't need their money"  
Cas presses his lips together, "But we could just take it and you wouldn't need to take two jobs and-"  
"I said No Castiel" Naomi stops Cas again.  
"We are not going to take their money. I'll just work more shifts at work and it'll be fine" She insists.  
"I could get a part time job" Cas suggests.  
"No Castiel, there will be no need for that. This is your senior year, I want you to focus on your studies, get good grades and get into a good college okay?" She presses.  
Cas nods his head while the brunette puts on a plastered smile.  
"Get Gabriel up okay? I'll be back late tonight" She reminds, patting Cas on the back as she gets her things ready for work.  
"Yes Naomi" Cas replies.  
"Take care of yourself" Naomi says on her way out the door.  
"You too" Cas replies in a barely audible mumble as he checks the clock.  
It was almost time for school so he decides to get Gabriel up.  
Look at the closed door, he could help but feel sorry for his older sister who had far too much worries for a woman her age.

 

"Clarence you alright?" Meg asks, concern for Cas.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Cas casually replies.  
"You seem a little out of it today" She says pressing her hand to his forehead.  
"You don't have a fever" She voices out.  
"I am not sick" Cas assures her.  
"Then what's wrong?" Meg presses her brows together.  
"Nothing much. It'll blow over in a few days." Cas tells her with a smile.  
The ending of the month was always the hardest to pull through for the Novaks, but that was something that Cas and Naomi thought was not important for Gabriel to know.  
Naomi worked two jobs, but it was not really enough to feed three, so by the end of the month, it was always hard to find enough to meet ends meet. However, despite how hard it was, Cas and Naomi would find a way to make sure at least Gabriel had enough and Naomi didn't mind to work extra hard to ensure her brothers were well fed.

 

"Hey big bro, could you lend me twenty?" Gabriel starts pulling his best puppy dog face, hoping he picked up the trick successfully from Sam.  
"You mean give you twenty?" Cas corrects him, digging into his wallet, "For what?" he questions.  
"Well, I kinda blew all my money on candy" Gabriel admits and Cas just rolls his eyes as he passes two ten dollar bills to Gabriel.  
"Thanks Cas, you're the best!" Gabriel screams, snatching the money out of Cas' hands.  
"Just don't waste all the money on snacks again" Cas reminds.  
"Yeah yeah, you nag too much" Gabriel teases, walking away.  
"How does that kid even eat that much sugar?" Dean questions, taking a bite out of his burger.  
Cas shrugs, taking out the sandwich that Naomi made for him.  
"Dude, you gonna eat that rabbit food?" Dean mocks, pointing at the sandwich that Cas was holding.  
"Yes, I like it a lot" Cas lies, knowing this was the only food Naomi could afford.  
"I don't get you and Sam's taste in food" Dean rants, taking another bite out from his burger.

 

When Naomi finally came home, she looked exhausted.  
"Where's Gabriel?" she asks, laying her things on the sofa.  
"Sleeping" Cas replies, looking up from his book.  
Naomi takes a quick look at her watch.  
"You should be sleeping too, it's a school night." She reminds Cas.  
"A few more minutes" Cas says, smiling at his sister.  
"So, peanut butter or ham and cheese?" Naomi asks, making her way to the kitchen.  
"Surprise me" Cas leans against the doorframe of the kitchen, "You know, I can make my own sandwiches right?"  
"I know" Naomi replies, not taking her eyes off the bread in her hands, "But I want to".  
"How was work?" Cas asks instead.  
"Tiring" Naomi admitted, "I might have to leave to accompany my boss to the other side of the country on business next week".  
"Oh" Cas murmurs back sleepily.  
"You got enough money for the rest of the week?" Naomi spreads the butter across the side of the bread.  
"Yeah I do" Cas lies flatly.  
Naomi looks up from the half finished sandwich.  
"You're a horrible liar Cas" She presses her brows together.  
"I gave twenty dollars to Gabriel cause he spent his money on candy" Cas tells her.  
"Oh" Naomi continues to put the condiments onto the bread.  
"But it's fine, really" Cas assures his older sister.  
Finishing the sandwiches, she places each into a box.  
"One sandwich for you and one for me. I know how much Gabriel hates my sandwiches so he can eat school food" Naomi brings the boxes towards the fridge.  
"You can take the ham one, it's your favorite" Naomi continues.  
"But it's your favorite too" Cas argues.  
"Nah" Naomi shrugs, taking out twenty dollars from her wallet, "Here, one sandwich won't fill up a growing teen like you" she mutters passing the money towards Cas.  
"But if I take it will you have enough?" Cas gives Naomi a little eye squint.  
"Sure I will" Naomi lies a little more convincingly than Cas did, "I want my brothers all big and strong so don't make me stuff this into your pocket" she warns.  
"Thank you Naomi" Cas takes the money from his sister's hands before he gets a pat on the shoulder.  
"It's late, get some sleep" Naomi nudges Cas towards his room.  
Nodding his head, Cas tiredly makes his way to bed.  
Smiling, Naomi goes to her room to finish up typing in the documents she needed to for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fergus Macleod is actually Crowley's human name in the past so I thought I'd use that since he and Naomi apparently had a thing in the past.  
> Sorry this chapter didn't have a lot of Destiel:P I promise the next one will:D  
> Feel free to let me know where you want this story to go or how you felt about it so far!:D  
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Dean and Cas hadn't spent time alone with each other ever since the night that Dean had tried to kiss Cas again. Though Charlie and Benny didn't sense it, Dean could tell things between him and Cas were a little tense and awkward. Day after day Dean tried to find an excuse to talk to Cas in private but he could never find a chance or the courage to do so. It was only on the Friday one entire week from that day did Dean finally approach Cas.  
"Cas, wait up!" Dean shouts, trying to catch up with Cas who was leaving the school.  
Cas slows down his pace so that he and Dean are walking side by side as he looks towards Dean, waiting for Dean to start with whatever it is he needs to say.  
"So Cas, buddy, you free on Saturday evening? Wanna come to my place to chill?" Dean tries to asks, shrugging off how important he felt this was, "I mean Charlie and Benny aren't free, but I thought it would be cool to just hang out with you" Dean adds on, but silently feels he's talking too much right after he voices out the second part.  
Cas gives a small laugh, seeing how nervous Dean actually looked, he knew Dean was trying to make things less awkward and more comfortable between them.  
"Sorry Dean, I'm busy" Cas casually replies.  
"With what?" Dean asks, curious of what plans Cas had already made.  
Cas didn't want Dean to know that he was still visiting Daphne so he flatly replies, "You know, stuff".  
"Wow Cas, so specific" Dean says rolling his eyes, slightly annoyed by Cas' reply, "It's okay if you don't want to hang out with me alone you know" Dean tells Cas in a slightly disappointed tone.  
And that was when Cas stops dead in his tracks before turning to look Dean straight in the eyes.  
"What gave you that idea?" Cas squints at Dean, showing signs of unmistaken hurt in his face.  
"I get it if you don't want to hang out with me because I tried to kiss you and things are a little awkward now" Dean rubs his neck nervously, "I well I just- just have fun with your stuff on Saturday okay Cas? Forget I even asked" Dean states, trying to brush it off and walk away.  
"I have a therapy session with Daphne on Saturday Dean" Cas stops Dean, "And of course I want to hang out with you, and if you want to talk about awkward, you may have tried to kiss me, but I actually kissed you" Cas mumbles with a small smile.  
"Oh" Dean says, returning the smile, but soon wipes it away when he realizes.  
"I thought you stopped going for those therapy sessions months ago" Dean face scrunches up in sadness.  
"Naomi thinks it's better if I continued with it consistently" Cas mutters.  
"Well, you are okay right Cas? Are your brothers giving you any trouble or anything? Cause if they are I would give anything to punch those dicks" Dean holds Cas' stare.  
"Yes, I'm fine Dean, my brothers didn't do anything. It's fine" Cas reassures Dean with another smile.  
"Well okay, you'll text me right?" Dean asks, taking out his phone from his pocket and waving it in his hand.  
"Yes Dean, I will" Cas says and with that Dean gives Cas a small pat on the shoulder.  
"Seeya on Monday or something Cas" Dean murmurs.  
"I'll see you soon Dean" Cas replies walking off towards the bus stop.  
Dean worried for his friend, he always did.  
Cas was never the talkative type, and he would usually keep everything to himself. Though Dean was a stow-the-touchy-feely-crap kind or guy he wanted to know how his best friend was feeling. Dean silently wished he understood Cas more, and he was a little ashamed that after being friends for so long, he did not begin to understand the problems his friend faced. All Dean knew was how Cas had family problems because that was all Cas had ever told him. Something about Cas' family being huge and though he lives with his older sister and Gabriel, he has more siblings than that. On one hand, Dean thought it would be too much to pry on his friend's family matters, but on the other, he really wanted to know what he could do to help his friend.

 

On Monday morning, the first period Dean had was English, and in his opinion he only enjoys that lesson because that was one of the classes he had with Cas.  
"So class I want all of you to partner up for the next assignment" The young blonde teacher announces, placing her textbook on the front desk walking in.  
This was when things got tricky for Cas, the biggest problem he had now was that Meg was in this class too.  
Everyone in class was discussing on who should go with who and Meg could see that it was hard for Cas to choose, so she decides to help Cas pick.  
"You're partnering with me" Meg almost demands.  
Cas' eyes widens and he was clearly taken aback.  
A wide smile spreads across Becky's face, "Really? You want to work with me?" she almost squeals in delight.  
"Yeah. Why not right?" Meg shrugs before nudging her to collect the assignment sheet from the teacher.  
Dean looks across the room and wiggles his eyebrows at Cas and Cas soon nods at Dean, indicating that they would be working with each other for this assignment.  
Dean gets up from his seat to get a sheet for Cas and himself.  
"I thought you said you hated Becky Rosen?" Cas inquires, raising an eyebrow.  
"I do" Meg replies rolling her eyes, "just thought you and Dean would want to work together this time".  
Cas nods his head before mumbling back, "when did I get so lucky?"  
Meg smacks his lightly on the shoulder before she makes her way to sit next to Becky and Cas moves to sit with Dean.  
Dean takes a look at the assignment before sighing at their topic: "Were Romeo and Juliet's deaths caused by fate or free will? ".  
"You have until this Friday to finish this assignment and it will be graded" Their teacher yells before allowing the students to discuss amongst themselves.  
Cas started to write down the possible points he already had on the topic while Dean just sits there trying to strike up a conversion with Cas.  
"Relax buddy, we got all week to do this assignment" Dean nudges Cas to make him face him.  
"Dean I believe in starting early" Cas reminds him before he tries to pass Dean a piece of paper so Dean will help contribute some ideas.

 

"Hmm" Dean mutters looking at his phone during lunch.  
"What's up?" Charlie asks, leaning over in attempt to peek at the screen of Dean's phone.  
"Remember what I bought for Sam's birthday?" Dean starts, and instantly a smile crept onto all of their faces.  
"Yeah brother I remember" Benny laughs out.  
"Yeah well he was angry with it and demanded that I buy him something else" Dean admits sheepishly.  
"Well if you gave me barbie dolls for my birthday I'd get angry too" Charlie chuckles.  
"Yeah so I'm going to buy him this to make up for it" Dean shows the both of them the picture on his phone.  
"Whoa. Call of duty modern warfare 2 prestige edition?" Charlie looks thoroughly amused.  
"Yup. Mint in condition" Dean says with a furrow in his brows.  
"Then why the long face?" Benny asks.  
"One problem. The dude that I'm trying to buy it from says there's another buyer and if I don't go collect it by Wednesday he says he's going to sell it to the other person" Dean sighs.  
"Wednesday?" Charlie shrugs, "Where does this guy live?"  
"Somewhere in Springfield, Illinois" Dean mumbles.  
"That's about a five hour drive brother" Benny states and Dean nods his head at it.  
"I got an idea" Dean says but Charlie gives him a look that says this-can't-be-good.  
"I can go tomorrow" Dean suggests, "Tell Bobby I'm going to yours for a sleepover before heading to school the next day" Dean points at Benny, "Then I can drive there in the evening, reach by night, collect it, get a few hours of shut eye in the car and then drive back just in time for school".  
"Are you kidding Dean? Night driving? Are you sure that's a good idea?" A look of worry flashed across his two friend's face.  
"It's risky" Benny contemplates, "I would go with you but my parents kinda have a strict rule on me going out on school days".  
"Same here" Charlie lowers her head a little.  
"I'll just be extra careful" Dean assures them, "I'll sleep early tonight and I'll skip wrestling practice tomorrow so I'll have enough energy to get myself there and back".  
"I don't know"Benny was still thinking of how much of a bad idea this was.  
"I'll be fine" Dean insists.  
"Make sure you get back alright" Charlie makes Dean promise.  
"Oh and don't go telling Cas, I don't need him getting on my case" Dean jokes light-heartedly.  
"Yeah yeah" Charlie and Benny both voice out simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google maps to find out the distance between Kansas and Springfield, omg sorry if it is wrong :P  
> P.s I like Meg a lot:D  
> Please tell me what you thought about this chapter/story so far!:D  
> Thank you:)


	7. Chapter 7

"So Cas you going to Benny's house tomorrow?" Gabriel asks, getting into the shotgun seat of the car.  
"No why?" Cas mumbles locking in his seatbelt, getting ready to start the engine.  
"Well, Sam told me that Dean was going for a sleepover, I just thought you would be going too" Gabriel shrugs, putting on his seatbelt.  
"Oh." Cas mutters flatly, "well I wasn't invited and even if I was Naomi would never let me leave you alone at home" Cas starts the Car and tries to keep his eyes on the road.  
"Aww, are you jealous that Dean's gonna be having fun with Benny without you?" Gabriel teases.  
"Not at all" Cas brushes off, trying not to show any signs of sadness.  
Gabriel let out a snort. "And I'm almost sixteen Cas, I don't need you to baby me, I'm a grown man"  
This time Cas laughs a little before replying, "Sure you are".  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Gabriel raises his eyebrows in attempt to look angry.  
They carried on the car ride home in small talk and moments of comfortable silence. Cas was upset that Dean hadn't even bothered to ask him along but quickly shrugged it off telling himself he was getting jealous over nothing. Benny was Dean's friend too and they should be allowed to spend as much time as they want alone, and he shouldn't be bothered by it at all.

 

The next day Dean woke up to a bad start. Apparently trying to sleep three hours earlier than usual didn't work in his plan to get a good night's sleep.  
He wakes up and stumbles out of bed to be greeted by Sam's yells for him to hurry up.  
Dean grumbles as he heads to the bathroom to wash up, before grabbing a quick breakfast and almost gets pulled out of the house by his little brother.  
School went by pretty smoothly until he heard the voice of the person he hated most.  
"Winchester!" Dean knew the gruff voice could only belong to one person and one person only.  
"What do you want Alistair?" Dean rolls his eyes ferociously.  
"Just wanted to talk to my favorite wrestler on the team" Alistair smiles, moving closer to Dean.  
"Yeah, no. What do you want?" Dean gives him a sarcastic smile back in return.  
"I'm supposed to be taking attendance today, and since the championships are up in a couple of months coach says no one is supposed to be skipping. So what's your excuse?" Alistair pries, dropping his smile.  
"Uh" Dean quickly tries to think of a good excuse on the spot. "I'm not feeling well". Dean cringes a little at how bad an excuse that was.  
"Nice try Winchester. You look fine to me" Alistair snarled, "So, I'll be telling the coach that you're too lazy or you're scared to spar with me today and let's see how much he'll like our little captain then".  
Dean sighs out loud, "Fine! I'm going okay? So you can wait for me there to kick your ass".  
"I'll be waiting" Alistair laughs out, happy he got what he wanted.

 

Training was least to say gruesome.  
Their coach seemed to be in a horrible mood that day and he made them do extra laps, pushups and training ended up stretching an extra forty-five minutes.  
At the end of it all, Dean came out with a gigantic bruise of his left hand because of a careless mistake he made while sparring. Staring at it in the locker room Dean promises himself he was going to get revenge at Alistair for this.  
When Dean finally dragged himself home, he immediately slumped down on the couch and fell asleep.  
"Get up for dinner Dean" Sam calls out, nudging Dean awake.  
"What time is it?" Dean mumbles, words laced with exhaustion.  
Sam checks the clock "Like six?"  
"Shit" Dean growls, getting off the couch to wash his face.  
Bobby comes out of the kitchen with two bowls of spaghetti.  
"If you're too tired why not just cancel the sleepover you idjit?" Bobby yells so Dean can hear him from the bathroom.  
"Nah. I don't wanna" Dean shouts back, leaving Bobby puzzled as to why Dean would choose to go out of the house in this state.  
Dean wolfs down his food within minutes as he gets his things ready to leave.  
"See ya tomorrow Sam! Bye Bobby!" Dean shouts on the way out.  
"See ya!" Sam yells back, eyes still glued on the book he was reading while eating his food.  
"Wait Dean!" Bobby howls and Dean stops at the door, "What?" Dean asks.  
"Take care of youself" Bobby mutters, pressing his lips together.  
"Got it" Dean replies, giving his usual charming smile, closing the door behind him.  
Getting into his car, he put on some AC/DC as he strapped on his seatbelt, getting ready for his long drive ahead.

 

Dean kept his eyes glued to the road as he tries his best to stay focus and more importantly awake.  
It was when he decided he needed to stop for a short break did he get a text from Cas.  
Cas was debating with himself on whether he should send Dean a text or not, on one hand he needed Dean's input on their english project, but on the other he didn't want to disturb Dean from hanging out with Benny.  
Dean pulls the Car to one side to check his phone.  
"Dean, I hate to bother you but are you busy right now?"  
Dean was afraid something had happened to Cas so he quickly texts back, "Not at all, what's up?"  
Cas was feeling a little bad for getting Dean to answer his messages while with Benny but he was still a little upset that he wasn't invited to Benny's to start with.  
"I wanted to ask you if you had any new points for the english project" Cas types in.  
Staring at his phone, Dean heaves a sigh of relief, Cas was safe and this was just about homework.  
"Not really" Dean texts back with a blushing face emoticon.  
Cas smiles a little to himself before replying, "Oh could you think of some and tell me so I can type out a draft?"  
"Aww do I have to? I thought working with nerds meant I didn't have to do any of the work" Dean complains adding an angry face.  
"I would give anything not to have you do it but it's your work too Dean" Cas answers and Dean smiles at how Cas-like the message was.  
"Okay, I'll tell you later" Dean replies, checking the time and putting away his phone and.  
It was already ten o'clock so Dean decides to get back on the road in hope of making it there before midnight.

 

Traffic was better than expected since it was night and Dean was very proud that his impala had managed to get him there so fast. He knocked on the door of the person's house and it was answered by a short bearded man who was shouting vulgarities at Dean even before he could explain why he was there at such an unearthly hour.  
After a lot of shouting and yelling, Dean managed to get the game set from the man who grumpily passed it over after counting the money Dean handed to him twice, slamming the door in Dean's face.  
"Sonofabitch" Dean mutters to himself as he makes his way back to his car.  
He was thinking of a good place he could park his car so he could get a few hours of shut eye when he remembered about Cas.  
"Shit" he thinks to himself.  
Pulling over at a pit stop, he checks his phone.  
"That will be great Dean but if you want we could discuss and come out with points together."  
Seeing that the last message he sent was almost two hours ago he quickly sends a text to apologize, "Sorry Cas, I was busy, but I'm free to discuss now".  
Dean felt bad for not replying Cas sooner but he knew how dangerous it was to text while driving, and he was never going to make his father's mistake.  
Cas was doing some history revision when he finally got another text from Dean.  
He looks at the message and feels a mixture of sadness and anger. But of course, Dean was with Benny and they were busy hanging out.  
"Oh that's okay" Cas texts back.  
Dean stares at the reply, trying to read his best friend via text message.  
He figured Cas was at least a little pissed at taking so long to reply, "Aww come on, you can't stay angry at me" he sends with a small smiley face.  
"I'm not" Cas adds a happy face before hitting the send button.  
"Alright than what do you think about the fate or free will of Romeo and Julie or something" Dean asks, hoping Cas really meant that he wasn't pissed.  
"It's Juliet, Dean" Cas corrects him.  
"Yeah yeah whatever" Dean replies as he rubs his hand across his face. He was happy to text Cas but not when it was to discuss school work, especially on a night like this.

 

It was a little after one o clock when Dean finally texts, "hey Cas, I'm tired buddy, can we continue this tomorrow?"  
Cas looks at the clock to find out he should be going to bed soon so he texts back, "My apologizes Dean, I won't disturb you from going to sleep"  
Though tired, Dean smiles at his phone and presses back, "Nah it's okay Cas, I'll see you tomorrow"  
"Goodnight Dean" Cas replies.  
Dean types in a response before throwing his phone onto the shotgun seat as he pulls down his seat so he can get some rest. He shuts his eyes for a while, hoping to get at least a solid hour of sleep.  
Cas wasn't expecting a reply but checking his phone again, the newly received message from his best friend read, "Night Cas, sweet dreams (hope I'm in them)".  
Smiling as he makes his way to his room, Cas couldn't wait to see Dean the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter:)  
> Oh and Jared and Jensen actually filmed a commercial about why you should never text and drive:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BV3dzxhPcQg here you go if you are interested!  
> Anyways the next chapter will be a long one but it's kinda hard to write so next update will be in a couple days:)  
> Thank you for staying with me through this story so far, you people are the best:D  
> Tell me what you think?:)


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up, Dean felt horrible, it felt like he hadn't even slept at all.  
Checking his phone, it was almost three already, Dean knew he wouldn't be back for first period, which was homeroom so he quickly sent a text to Benny, telling him to cover for him. Heading to the nearest Gas station, Dean bought and drank three cups of black coffee in hopes that will keep him awake for the long journey back.  
Getting back into his car, Dean shakes his head hard, hoping to shake off the sleepiness he was feeling, waiting for the caffeine to kick in. Soon he could feel the adrenaline rush and he then starts the car, time to get back home, he thought.

 

Cas pulls up the car and Gabriel soon gets out, waving goodbye to Cas and shouting for Sam to wait for him.  
Cas was going to turn around to head to his class when Sam stops him.  
"Cas?" Sam yells.  
Cas turns around to meet the boy who was running up to him  
"Yeah Sam?" Cas smiles at the taller boy.  
"Where's Dean? Didn't you go to the sleepover with him?" Sam asks, brows furrowed with concern.  
"I don't know. I wasn't with him last night" Cas replies, still a little unhappy that he wasn't invited to the sleepover.  
"I saw Benny but Dean wasn't with him then, I thought he would be with you" Sam voices out his worry.  
Cas tilts his head slightly before replying, "I'll go look for him, I'm sure he's somewhere in school" Cas assures.  
That was when Sam loosens up a little and claps Cas on the back.  
"Yeah me too" Sam says smiling at Cas, "see you later then, Cas".  
"See you later Sam" Cas returns the smile as he heads off to find Benny, Charlie and hopefully Dean.

 

"Have you seen Dean?" Charlie asks Benny as she taps him on the shoulder.  
"Nope, but he sent me a text saying he'll skip homeroom" Benny replies.  
"Okay, I think Cas is looking for him though" Charlie adds as they make their way together down the hall.  
"Why?" Benny questions.  
Charlie shrugs, "Something about Sam asking wanting to know where Dean is".  
"Well he told me he was running late, so we gotta help him cover but he should be here by second period" Benny informs her.  
"Hopefully, cause neither of us are in the same class as him then" Charlie says, nodding her head as they enter the classroom.  
Cas got the information from Charlie that Dean was late because he refused to get up in the morning, complaining about being tired and wanting to skip the first period, so thinking that sounded like a reasonable explanation, he nods his head heading back to Meg and his other friends.

 

"Any new texts from Dean?" Charlie asks as the bell rings and they start to leave for their next period.  
"Nope. I haven't got any news about him' Benny says, worry tinting his voice.  
"Could he already be in school?" Charlie asks.  
"I don't know" Benny huffs, as they shut their lockers.  
"Hey, text me if you hear anything from Dean, I'm starting to get worried" Charlie mumbles as they wave goodbye to go to their new class.  
"Yeah sure" Benny says, turning away and heading back to his own class. Taking a seat in the classroom, Benny tugs his hands deep into his pockets to pull out his phone, still no news from Dean, Benny furrows his brows as he puts his phone away, hoping it was only traffic that was causing Dean to be late.

 

Dean was blasting songs in his car, still trying to get back to school before any of his teachers could realize that he had skipped first period because that would mean Bobby would be getting a call and he would get into a whole lot of trouble. The effects of the coffee were still keeping him going, and Dean was humming along to one of his favorite songs, keeping his eyes sharp on the road.  
But then it happened all too fast.  
Dean turns his head to the right, only to see an oncoming truck. "Shit" Dean screams out, clutching onto the steering wheel as he tries to swerve out of its way.  
The collision was hard and it sent the impala flying off a few meters off the road only to crash into the metal barricade.  
Everything went black for Dean.  
"911 what is your emergency?"  
Those was the first words Dean hears as felt the pain creeping up in his chest, he instantly knew he had broken ribs. He had broken a rib before during a wrestling match, but the agony he felt exceeded what he felt then by a ton.  
"I..I just got into a car accident and this man.. this boy he's badly injured" A man with a gruff voice cries out.  
Dean tries to open his eyes but he can't.  
He's losing consciousness again, he can tell that he's just drifting into sleep. He forces himself to listen into the conversion of the man and what seems to be a lady on the phone.  
He can only hear the man telling her where they were, and the woman trying to calm the man down.  
"Sir I need you to relax" The voice presses.  
"Relax? I.. I don't even know if this boy is still alive" The man stammers out.  
Dean wants to give a sign that he is, but right now even breathing seemed to hurt so he felt that talking would probably not be a smart choice.  
"I need you to check for a pulse" The voice instructs, "Can you do that?"  
"I'm... I'm not sure how" The man says, voice breaking with fear, Dean can tell the man is close to a breakdown so he forces himself to say something, it comes out more as a wince but the man immediatel0y tells the person that was on the other line, "he's alive and I think he's awake".  
"Good, that's good, an ambulance is on the way but since you two are still on the highway it's going to take about 25 minutes, I need you to help him stay awake okay? Help will be with you two shortly" The voice assures.  
"He looks hurt up pretty bad, do I... do I get him out of the car?" The man questions and almost instantly the woman stops him.  
"No, please do not move the man, we don't know what injuries he has, and moving him could cause him to suffer even more severe damage" The voice commands.  
"Okay got it" the man replies as the lady continues to give him some more advice.  
Hearing about the man describing him as 'hurt up pretty bad', Dean starts to panic, he starts to wonder if he was going to be able to survive this. He struggles to move and immediately regrets his decision. It was only when he tried to shift his body did a shock of pain overwhelm his entire body, and did he let out a scream for help.  
"Hey, hey are you awake?" The guy asks as he ended his call, moving closer to Dean who was still in his seat, head pressed against the seat.  
Dean opens his mouth, seeing that he already experienced that much pain nothing would beat that so he mutters out, "yes".  
The man heaves out a small sigh of relief before continuing to talk to Dean, "You got a name kiddo?"  
Dean took in a deep breath of air, talking didn't hurt as much, considering. "Dean" he mumbles.  
The man rubs his hand across his face as he asks another question to keep Dean awake, "Dean, can you open your eyes?"  
Dean struggles for a short moment, but he gets his swollen eyes to open and he is finally able to put a face to the low voice he had been hearing, and he sees the air bag that was inflated in front of him.  
"Good Dean, good.." The man says, "Dean, how.. how old are you?" The man questions, almost afraid to ask.  
Dean pauses for a short moment. "S'vent-een al-almost ei'ght-n" he gets out and at once the man's face scrunches up.  
Seventeen. The man thought to himself, this boy is seventeen.  
Dean's eyes flutter, until the man finally asks Dean something else.  
"You got a family Dean?" The man asks.  
"'n un-cle" Dean heaves out, "an-n a l'ttle br-oth'r" Dean mumbles, slur in each word now but this time he has a small smile on his face as he thinks about his little brother Sammy.  
"A little brother?" The man asks, but Dean isn't listening anymore, instead he feels tired so he decides to close his eyes again.  
"Dean?" The man suddenly shouts, "Please don't fall asleep, please" The man begs.  
"'m..tir'd" Dean mumbles.  
"No, um do you have anyone you want to talk to? Some..someone's who's voice you wanna... hear? the man asks, pleading with Dean.  
"Hmm?" Dean questions, forcing himself to open his eyelids again.  
"Just give me their number, I'll.. I'll call them for you" The man pulls out his phone, waiting for Dean to tell him the number to key in.  
Dean didn't even have to think, he immediately voices out Sam's number without realizing.  
The man presses the phone onto his own ears this time instead of putting it on speaker.  
It rings and rings but there's no answer.  
The man tries to talk to Dean, keep him awake but Dean was uninterested at what he had to say.  
After trying for about five times, the man finally gives up, "I'm sorry Dean, there was no answer.. do you have anyone else.. you can.. want to call?" the man pleads.  
Dean didn't know if he was going to be able to hang on much longer, he wanted to hear Sammy's voice one last time, but he knew, it was school time and that meant Sam would put his phone to silent. He smiles remembering how much of a nerd his little brother is.  
"Dean?" the man yells, "Please stay with me"  
Dean just mumbles out Bobby's number, though doubtful Bobby will get his call since he probably has his hands full with oil and car gears at this time.  
The man tries again with the new number Dean gives him, but again there is no answer.  
"I'm sorry Dean.. No one picked up.. Please give me another number?" The man begs, glancing at his watch to see it's only been ten minutes since he made the phone call.  
Even though Dean was just sitting there, he was exhausted. So much for wanting to thank Bobby one last time for always being there for him, he thought to himself.  
"Dean , please don't fall asleep, the ambulance almost.. almost here" the man cries out.  
Dean heaves out a deep breath, he knew the man was scared, almost as scared as he was.  
Dean mutters another number and the man immediately nods his head, assuring Dean that he was already dialing and that Dean has to try to hang on.

 

It was doing Math lesson when Cas could feel his phone buzzing, indicating he had a call.  
Cas ignores the call, thinking it could be some kind of advertisement call asking him to buy insurance.  
But then he gets another, from the same number.  
He checks his phone under the table as he furrows his brows.  
"What's wrong?" Balthazar nudges him.  
"I keep getting a call from this number" Cas says as his phone rings again for the third time.  
"Maybe it's an emergency. You should answer it" Balthazar suggests.  
"You're right" Cas says as he stuffs his phone into his pocket and gets permission to go to the restroom.  
When Cas finally reaches the hallway and it's clear of any students and teachers he pulls out his phone again.  
"Hello? Who is this?"

 

When there was an answer on the other line, the man let out a sigh of relief.  
"Hello, do you know Dean?" The man quickly asks.  
Cas immediately felt scared, "Yes, who is this, what happened?" Cas pries.  
"Dean's been in a car ... accident.. the ambulance-" the man is cut off by Cas.  
"Dean is what?" Cas yells out.  
"He's hurt" The man whimper, "He wants to hear your.. your voice"  
"Let me speak to him" Cas demands, heart pounding wildly in his chest.  
"I got him on the line" The man says, putting the phone to speaker mode and bringing it nearer to Dean.  
"Dean? Dean, can you hear me?" Cas implores, pacing the hallway.  
"Ca-as?" Dean asks, "Y-yeah" Dean slurs out each word, smile stretching across his face.  
"Dean. Hang on okay? The ambulance will be there soon and you'll be fine" Cas feels like he's trying to convince himself that instead of Dean.  
Dean's voice goes a little low, "I-I d'n't kn-know... if.. I can" Dean huffs out.  
"Don't say that" Cas begs, now walking back to his classroom, "I'll go to you now" Cas could feel the tears, red and hot in his eyes.  
"'s sch'l.. t-time C's" Dean mumbles out, breathing hard, "y-you gonna cut cl'ss... f'r m-me?" Dean barely manages to get out.  
"There's a lot I will do for you" Cas assures Dean, this time, tears spilling onto his cheeks.  
When Cas walks back into class, crying and still on the phone, everyone just stares but Cas raises his hand at the teacher.  
He goes to his seat and starts to get his things while continuing to talk to Dean.  
"C's.. take-c're of Sm-my... f'r m-me?" Dean requests.  
"No" Cas almost yells, "I won't, so you have to live and do it yourself"  
"Mr Novak?" The teacher asks in a half scream.  
"Cas, what's wrong?" Balthazar asks, looking up at Cas who was picking up his bag and ready to leave.  
Cas places a hand over the speaker and says, "Dean.. Hospital"  
Balthazar nods as he goes to explain to the teacher while Cas starts to leave the classroom.  
"H-hey.. 'm.. Cas.. " Dean closes his eyes again, he can taste blood in his mouth. The man steps in and asks if Dean's okay.  
"What is it Dean?" Cas mumbles, wiping away tears with his sleeve.  
"'m sor..s'rry ok..ka-y?" Dean breaths out painfully.  
Cas climbs up the stairs, "For what Dean? You did nothing wrong, you have nothing to be sorry for" Cas questions, biting down on his lip as he hears how much Dean is struggling with just saying a few words.  
"F-for.. beati-ting yo..you 'p" Dean finally gets out.  
Cas starts heading for the last classroom at the end of the corridor.  
"That's so long ago Dean" Cas assures Dean, cheeks getting stained with tears again.  
"I.. I kn...know-w.. but if ..if t'is the l-ast..time I..i cann say t's-"  
"No, Dean it won't be.. Please don't make this the last time" Cas begs.  
"m'm ti-tired... C's" Dean feels himself falling asleep again.  
"No Dean you can stay awake, please? For me?" Cas pleads.  
"Arn't.. yo-you th..the on-one..that s'aid I sh'ld g..et more sl-sleep?" Dean jokes though he knows well this could be the last time he ever talks to Cas.  
"It's not funny Dean" Cas cries out, as he stops directly outside a classroom.

 

Cas remembers Gabriel telling him how he had history lessons with his favorite teacher, Miss Sarah Blake with Sam in second period.  
Cas could hear laughing coming from inside the classroom when he reached the door. He knocks once before opening the door.  
Immediately after seeing Cas standing in the hallway crying his eyes out, Miss Blake steps forward, "Are you okay?"  
Gabriel got up from his seat, he didn't care if he was supposed to play the younger brother role, if anyone had hurt his older brother he would beat them up even if-  
"Sam?" Cas let out, placing his hand over the speaker again.  
Sam looks over at Gabriel before he walks over towards Cas.  
The tall boy that was smiling just seconds ago stammers out, "what's wrong?"  
"Dean's hurt, badly and he needs to hear your voice" Cas whispers.  
Sam chokes back a sob, "what? No, this can't be, how-"  
"Sam, please" Cas begs, passing the phone to Sam.  
The class was just staring at Sam, no one daring to say anything.  
"Dean?" Sam closes his eyes as he faces away from the class.  
Dean's breathing was getting shallow, "S'mmy? 's.. tha-at y..ou?"  
"Yeah Dean, it's me" Sam assures him, tears on the edge of falling out.  
Dean smiles again, at least he gets to hear his little brother's voice one last time.  
"G'd to h-hear you-your.. voice S'mmy" Dean just manages to say, until the man brings himself closer to Dean, "The ambulance is here Dean, please, please, Dean?"  
"Dean?" Sam yells out, "Dean?"  
"He's not responding" the man screams as sirens were clearly heard in the back.  
The man picks up the phone and set it back to normal mode.  
"Hello?" The man asks, but Sam's already crying and Cas is still in a state of shock.  
That's when Gabriel takes the phone from Sam's hand, and pats Sam's back reassuringly.  
"Hello?" Gabriel asks.  
Gabriel hold his brother's shoulder as the man tells him which hospital they heading to, and Gabriel tries not to hear the people in the background who sound like they are trying to get Dean back awake to no avail.  
"Yes, we'll meet you there" Gabriel says.  
"Miss Blake, we need to go to Overland park hospital, may we be excused?" Gabriel asks.  
"How are you getting there?" She asks, there was no way she could allow one of her fifteen year old students drive a car with two other passengers.  
"I'm driving them there" Cas manages to verbalize.  
"No, not in this state you're not" Gabriel immediately argues.  
"I'll drive you three there" Miss Blake offers and Gabriel nods, going to get Sam's and his stuff as Miss Blake instructs the class to read the textbook while she's out.  
Soon they are out of the classroom, walking to the car park, Miss Blake was on the phone with the office and Gabriel trying his best to comfort both his friend and brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I wrote Dean about to fall asleep was a lot like the way he's written in https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6887905/1/Thin and https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4542836/1/Cliffhanger  
> They are both really good so go check them out (but watch out for the triggers)  
> Thank you for sticking with me through this story so far:)  
> Tell me what you think?


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel had no idea who he should comfort first at that time, it seemed that both Sam and his big brother were equally lost at that moment.  
Sam was still crying as they got into the car, "Come on Sam" Gabriel nudges Sam.  
Gabriel soon places a hand on Cas' shoulder again, in hopes of cheering his brother up.  
Cas gives his brother a small hug and Gabriel pulls Sam in too. They all pulled away just before it got awkward as Cas goes to sit shotgun and Sam and Gabriel sit in the back.  
"It's okay Sam" Gabriel whispers to Sam, "Dean-o is strong, he'll pull through" Gabriel smiles tiredly at Sam.  
Sam nods and hopes that what Gabriel says is true, pulling out his phone he sends a text to Bobby, as Miss Blake starts to drive them to overland park.  
Cas closes his eyes and prays, prays that Dean makes it, he doesn't want to lose his best friend, not now, not ever.  
The trip there was a quiet one, tension was thick in the air, and nobody dared to say much.  
"We're here" Miss Blake announces, pulling into the hospital car park.  
Gabriel pats Sam on the back as they get out of the car.

 

"We're looking at a concussion, multiple broken bones, damage to his liver"  
"Any injury to the spinal cord?"  
"Not that we can tell, we are still waiting for the x ray results to come in, it'll only take a few minutes"  
"Okay, we need to know all the injuries before we can start treatment"  
Dean could heard discussion, probably about him, as he tries to open his eyes.  
It was very bright, like a light was shone directly into his eyes.  
"I think he's awake"  
"Dean? Your name is Dean right? Can you hear me Dean?"  
An unfamiliar face very close to Dean's, Dean tried to reply but he was too tired and his vision soon grew fuzzy again as everything faded to black once more.

 

"We're looking for a Dean. Dean Winchester" Miss Blake told the people at the counter.  
"Are any of you his kin?" The lady replies, clicking away on her computer.  
"Yes, that's his little brother over there" Miss Blake points over at Sam.  
"Okay, his other emergency contact is also on the way" The lady informs Miss Blake as she gets up from her seat.  
"Follow me" The lady says as she leads the way.  
"Dean Winchester was admitted just over ten minutes ago and they are now doing surgery on him in here." She stops outside a room which had "Operating room 4" written at the door.  
"You can't see him now, but a doctor will soon be here to talk to you about his condition" The lady explains.  
Sam looked at Gabriel and Cas who both nodded at him, giving him some assurance as Miss Blake thanked the lady.

 

"X ray results are back, no injury to his spine" Dr Evans walks in to join the other doctor at the operating table.  
"But his liver isn't looking good " Dr Wales replies, examine Dean's body.  
"The boy's gonna need a liver transplant, put him on the list" Dr Wales instructs the nurse beside her.  
"Okay, but his blood type is a rare one, O negative" The nurse informs the Dr Wales.  
"This is bad, it seems the boy needs the transplant fast, there is total hepatic avulsion" Dr Evan presses his brows together.  
"Is his family outside?" Dr Wales asks the nurse.  
"Yes" The nurse replies.  
"I'll talk to them about the boy" Dr Wales informs them before she leaves the room.

 

Outside, Bobby had just arrived, hugging Sam in his arms.  
Gabriel was finally able to go talk to Cas to tell him to calm down. Miss Blake was asked to get some paperwork done by the lady at the counter.  
"Is the family of Dean Winchester here?" Dr Wales asks as she walks out with a clipboard in her hand.  
"Here, I'm his legal guardian and this is his brother" Bobby and Sam walks closer towards the doctor.  
Cas and Gabriel stands behind them as they all listen to what the doctor had to say.  
"Right" Dr Wales pushes her glasses higher up the bridge of her nose, "I need to talk to you about Dean's condition".  
A small cry left Sam's mouth at that and the Doctor bit down on her lip as everyone placed a hand on Sam's back. Cas held Sam's hand and drew small little circles on the back of Sam's hand until Sam calmed down again.  
The doctor clears her throat. "I'm sorry to say that it's not very good" The doctor starts and immediately there's a look of distraught on everyone's face.  
"To put it simply, his liver is what we are concerned about, the crash damaged it and now he is going to need a transplant, and fast, if not.." The doctor trails off as she looks at each of them.  
"I want to donate my liver!" Sam immediately shouts out.  
"Are you crazy, ya idjit" Bobby screams, now with some tears in his eyes, "I already got one of you two in there, I don't need you to be running off and putting your life in danger!". Sam already had tears flowing freely down his face, and he knew Bobby was scolding him because he cared but he really would do anything to save his big brother.  
"Actually there is not a very high risk for this surgery" The doctor tries to explain.  
"Bobby please!" Sam begs now, "I want to do this for Dean".  
"Sam..." Bobby didn't know what to tell this boy.  
"How serious is Dean's condition?" Bobby decides to ask as a deal breaker.  
"He will need a transplant within the next few days, we can only try to keep him alive for now and we don't know how long he'll last" The doctor explains.  
"How about getting another donor?" Bobby asks, now.  
"We actually placed him as top priority on our list but we still aren't sure if he will get a donor in time" She admits.  
"Can I donate my liver?" Bobby asks.  
"Bobby no!" Sam yells back.  
"This is crazy!" Gabriel suddenly screams, "Why not get me to do it then?"  
"Do you kids treat this as a joke?" Bobby screams, before looking at Cas, who was still too shocked to say anything.  
"Actually the thing is that Dean has a rare blood type" Dr Wales pushes a few strands of her hair back, "that's why I'm here to find out if any of his family has the same blood type as him, because he only then can he get a transplant".  
Bobby sighs a little, "Well, the only one here related to Dean by blood is him" pointing at Sam.  
"So I can donate?" Sam's eyes widen as he looks up at Bobby.  
"Do you know your blood type?" The doctor looks at Sam.  
"Yes" Sam nods, "It's A".  
The doctor frowns hard , "I'm sorry, you don't have the same blood type as your brother".  
"What? How is that possible?" Gabriel tilts his head to the side.  
"I'm sorry, it's very common for siblings to have different blood types" The doctor sighs.  
"So I can't donate to Dean?" Sam pries, near heartbreak.  
"We'll have to get another donor, one with the blood type O negative" The doctor informs them.  
Only then did Cas finally speak up, "I would like to donate please".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg sorry for taking so long to update this, I really couldn't think of what to write:P  
> This chapter was inspired by this hong kong drama I watched when I was young called Dicey Business ohh and this lovely fanfic I just recently read called Triage http://sams1ra.livejournal.com/120234.html#cutid1 it's really good so go check it out!:))  
> And sorry for all the medical inaccuracies (damnit jim I'm not a doctor).  
> Moving past my very badly used star trek reference, I hope you liked this chapter!:)  
> Tell me what you think?


	10. Chapter 10

All eyes turned to face Castiel.  
"Cas..." Gabriel starts.  
"Are you sure about this boy?" Bobby frowns.  
"I'm blood type O negative I can donate part of my liver to Dean" Cas insists.  
"It's dangerous Cas" Gabriel tries to reason.  
"You heard the doctor, she said that there is a not very high risk" Cas cocks his head to face his younger brother.  
"Cas, you don't need to do this. We could try to find Dean another donor" Sam felt bad having Cas do take this risk.  
"Yeah, but how long would that take?" Cas presses his brows together, "I want to do this for Dean".  
"Okay" Dr Wales pulls out a pen, "What's your name?"  
"Castiel Jimmy Novak" Cas looks at the doctor.  
"And how old are you?" The doctor writes down his name.  
"Seventeen" Cas mumbles.  
"Hmm" The doctor taps the pen against the clipboard she was holding, "You will need your parent's consent".  
Gabriel's eyes widen as he immediately looked at Cas.  
"Well, my mom's gone and I can give you my dad's number but good luck trying to get him to pick up" Cas mutters.  
"Umm" The doctor shifts her eyes back onto the clipboard, "do you have a legal guardian?".  
Cas thought about Naomi, how she would react if he asked her if he could do this.  
"Yes" Gabriel replies for Cas and at once Cas shot him a look of anger.  
"Okay, I need you to give me the number of your guardian" The doctor asks as she requests Cas to follow her towards the front counter. Gabriel immediately decides to tag along.  
Cas nods as he and Gabriel walk behind her as she leads the way, leaving Sam and Bobby there, waiting outside the operation room.  
Cas' prayers came true when Naomi didn't answer the call, knowing Naomi was busy on the other side of the country on business, Cas hoped she wouldn't pick up the phone.  
"Hmm" Dr Wales hums as she clicks away on the computer searching through Cas' medical history, "Says here you have older brothers?"  
Gabriel remains silent and Cas thinks for a while before replying, "Yes, but we don't contact them at all".  
"I'm sorry but without the consent of a legal adult, I cannot allow you to take part in this surgery" Dr Wales sighs out loud.  
"But I'm almost eighteen, and my friend's life is in danger, isn't there anything you can do, just this once?" Cas implores.  
"No, I'm sorry these are the rules, you will have to get a hold on your legal guardian before we can make arrangements-" The doctor stumbles onto a page on Cas' medical history.  
"You have Hemophilia?" The doctor pulls her focus away from the screen to face Castiel.  
"Yes, but it is a mild case of it" Cas argues.  
"What's Hemophilia?" Gabriel pokes at Cas to get him to answer.  
"It's a condition where the blood's ability to clot is affected" The doctor explains.  
"Yes, but in my case it's not very serious" Cas reminds her.  
"I know, but now I will have to strongly advise you not to take part in this surgery" The doctor was sad to say.  
"Why?" Gabriel asks, turning to face Cas.  
"This makes the risks faced in the surgery a lot higher, you could have excessive blood loss or low blood pressure and you might be putting your life at risk" The doctor shakes her head a little.  
"But I have to do it, if not Dean will die" Cas rants.  
"But Cas, the doctor says its risky, Naomi will never let you do it" Gabriel nudges Cas on the elbow.  
"We can find Dean another donor" The doctor bites down on her lower lip, knowing it will be a miracle to find one in time for Dean.  
"How long will that take" Cas questions, a little angry, "how long does Dean have?".  
The doctor couldn't give Cas an answer.  
"You want to talk to a legal adult, you can talk to my uncle, I'll give you his number right now" Cas states, knowing his uncle that was barely related to him wouldn't give a rat's ass about him.  
"Cas, stop" Gabriel finally pulls Cas so they were facing each other, "I can't let you do this".  
"Why not?" Cas squints at his younger brother.  
"I can't let you put yourself at risk, you could die Cas!" Gabriel howls, attracting some attention from other people in the hospital.  
"But if I don't do this, Dean will die" Cas explains peeling his brother's arm off his.

 

The talk with Cas' uncle Uriel went easier than expected, Uriel had told the doctor that whatever Cas wanted to do, he as an uncle would support.  
The doctors made Cas sign a form, saying that no matter what happened on the operation table the next day, the doctors could not be held accountable.  
After Cas had signed the forms, the doctors started doing urine tests, taking blood samples and checking Cas' factor level to make sure that Cas was okay to be a donor.  
Charlie and Benny were there once school ended.

 

"Are you sure about this Cas?" Charlie asks as the doctors were connecting a tube to Cas' hand.  
"Yes I am very sure" Cas replies with a small smile.  
"Hey Cas what's that for anyway?" Sam was the first to ask when the doctors left the room, pointing towards the tube.  
Cas made Gabriel promise not to tell them that the surgery was riskier with him doing it, he felt it was unnecessary for them to know about something that would make them worry for him.  
"Oh some stuff their injecting into my blood to make sure I'm okay for surgery tomorrow" Cas raises his eyebrows at Sam. It wasn't technically lying, just that he was hiding the fact that it was actually an infusion of factor cover to make sure the surgery will be safer for him.  
"Oh okay" Sam pats Cas on the shoulder.  
"You're gonna be fine tomorrow brother" Benny assures Cas, and Cas really hopes that Dean will be fine as well.  
"Thanks Cas" Sam says again for the thousandth time.  
"It's nothing Sam" Cas insists, "if the roles were exchanged, Dean would do the same for me".  
Sam thought about it for a moment and realized that Cas was right, Dean would do this for him.  
"I still don't understand why Dean would be such an idiot" Sam heaves out, knowing that Dean went driving cross country to just get the game that he wanted.  
"Come on Sam, he wanted to be a good brother" Benny nudges him.  
"Yeah he really loves you" Charlie nods her head at Sam.  
"Yeah, well when he gets out of this alive I'm gonna kill him" Sam huffs, praying hard that Dean will be okay.  
"He will be Sam, I promise he will" Cas smiles at Sam again.

 

Gabriel was trying his best to cover up for Cas.  
"Yeah Naomi, me and Cas are just chilling out tonight"  
"Yeah, we won't get into any trouble"  
"See ya in a couple more days"  
Gabriel found it hard to lie to Naomi and he knew that they were in so much trouble when she got back, but if she had known about all this, she would never let Cas do this.

 

Bobby had thanked Miss Blake for being such a great help and was now helping to complete up the rest of Dean's paperwork.  
Dean was still in critical condition and wasn't allowed any visitors so Bobby had nothing else to do but keep himself busy with filing out the papers.  
Sam had wanted to stay at the hospital to be closer to Dean and to stay with Cas, who was already checked in, in preparation of the next day's operation.  
It was already eleven when Bobby came in to get Sam and Gabriel, and Charlie and Benny had already gone home.  
"Come on" Bobby rubs his hand across face, "let's go home".  
"But Bobby, I want to stay here with Cas and Gabriel" Sam rants.  
"Come on, you too kiddo" Bobby nudges Gabriel, knowing that their sister was out of town, "Cas needs his rest right?"  
Cas simply smiles at Bobby, "hurry up you idjits" Bobby instructs as he leaves the room so they can say goodnight to Cas.  
"Night Big bro, I'll be here first thing tomorrow" Gabriel informs Cas.  
"Thanks again Cas" Sam pulls Cas in for a hug.  
"Of course" Cas assures them as they both leave the room. 

 

Cas didn't know what to tell Meg, but he knew he had to say something when she texted her.  
"Hey, heard about Dean, you alright?" She texts him.  
"Yeah, just tired I guess" Cas quickly replies.  
"Oh, well Dean's strong right? He'll pull through, I know it" She answers, with a small winky face at the end.  
"Yeah I know he will, or at least I really hope so" Cas didn't know if he should tell her about the liver transplant.  
"Hey Cas, I know I don't say this much but life's short and unexpected so I love you" Meg smiles as she types it in and sends it over.  
Looking at his phone, Cas lets out a large smile and quickly texts back, "Yes, I know you do".  
"Douche, aren't you going to text it back?" She questions.  
"I think it would mean more if I said it to your face" Cas admits.  
"Okay, you better say it the next time I see you" Meg warns him.  
"Yeah, of course" Cas promises.  
With that Cas puts away his phone and tries to get some sleep, hoping that Dean was as okay as he could be at the moment.

 

Early the next morning, once it was visiting hours, Cas, Gabriel and Bobby came to see Cas.  
Cas' operation wasn't until late noon because of the 24 hours policy the hospital had but they were happy to spend time with Cas before the surgery.  
"You nervous Cas?" Bobby asks an hour before the operation.  
"Nah" Cas lies, he was a little bit scared as to how it was all going to go down.  
"I can see right through you Big bro, I know you are" Gabriel pokes Cas' stomach causing his face to scrunch up.  
"Don't be scared Cas, the doctors will make sure nothing goes wrong" Sam assures Cas with a smile, revealing both dimples.  
"Yeah, I'm in good hands" Cas didn't know if he was telling them that or himself.  
"Got a piece of good news" Bobby suddenly remembers what the doctor said to him earlier that morning, "Doctors looked at Dean, the rest of his vitals are fine only thing's missing is a liver, and he'll be just fine".  
Cas' eyes brighten at the sound of that, "that's good" he tells Bobby as he assures himself this will all be worth it for Dean.  
"Thanks boy" Bobby mumbles as he rubs his neck nervously.  
Everyone in the room suddenly stares at Bobby.  
"I mean, Dean's like a son, and for you to be risking your life here for him I just don't know how to thank you for everything Cas" Bobby tries to hold back his tears at this point.  
"Dean has always been like family to me" Cas immediately tells Bobby, "There is little I wouldn't do for him" Cas smiles at the older man, "besides, this is a low risk operation" Cas lies and Gabriel tries to act like he didn't hear the last part.

 

When the time had finally come for Cas to go into the operation room, Bobby asks Cas once more, "Are you sure you want to do this boy? If you back out now none of us will blame you".  
"Yeah I'm sure" Cas mumbles as he smiles at Bobby again.  
"Thanks Cas, we'll be waiting for you right here" Sam says before pressing his lips together.  
"Dean's gonna owe you a whole lot after this" Bobby smiles back.  
"You can do it Cas" Gabriel awkwardly nudges his big brother as the nurses tell them it's time for the surgery.  
"I'll see you all later" Cas chirps and they all nod as he gets pushed onto a stretcher into an operation room.  
The few of them weren't able to see Dean, but they knew that Dean was going to be the operation room with Cas, and they all hoped this operation would go smoothly, that Dean would be fine after this.

 

 

"Hello Mr Novak, my name is Doctor Leo and I'm a hematologist, I'll be observing this operation to reduce the risk of the surgery" The first doctor explains.  
"Now, we are going to have to remove a small part of your liver to give to Dean, so we are going to have to put you under with anesthesia okay?" The second doctor asks.  
Castiel nods as they put a mask across his face.  
And then Cas heard the wheeling in of another stretcher, "Is that Dean?" he asks right before they start the operation.  
"Yes, it is", The doctor smiles at Cas politely, "I'm gonna need you to count down from ten" another doctor requests.  
"10...9...8...7..6....5....4" Cas started to feel a little hazy, he remembers counting down to 3 and facing in the direction that Dean was in, hoping the surgery will be fine, so Dean would be okay, and then everything went black.

 

The first part of the surgery went completely fine, the anesthesiologist managed to ensure that Cas' blood pressure and breathing rate were constant at all time.  
It was only after the doctor removed the portion that was to be transplanted to Dean did everything go downhill.  
Doctor Leo was shocked at the rate that Cas was losing blood, "Dropping blood pressure and still excessive bleeding".  
"Give him more blood, we have to try to stem the bleeding before it gets too bad" The other doctor instructs.  
A loud beep was heard from the mention Cas was hooked up to as the anesthesiologist screams, "We're losing him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg once again I really have to apologize for the medical inaccuracies, I kinda cringed rereading this and I actually wanted to give up but this is the one of the longest stories I have wrote so far so I think I'll continue writing this :D (sorry again for it being so scientifically wrong)  
> Again this is inspired by the fic called Triage http://sams1ra.livejournal.com/120234.html#cutid1  
> Tell me what you think?


	11. Chapter 11

Dean's surgery went as well as expected and he was the first to be wheeled out after the doctors made sure that everything was okay.  
As the other doctor's still fought for Cas' life, Dean's doctor came out to tell Dean's family about him.  
When a doctor came out of the operation room, everyone's eyes turned to the door.  
"Are you the family of Dean Winchester?" The doctor asks.  
"Yes, we are" Bobby mutters, hoping Dean was okay, he hadn't been able to think straight all day.  
A small smile was seen on the doctor's face, "well, I'm pleased to tell you that his side of the operation went well, and he is now past critical state, he is still in a drug induced sleep but you may see him soon. Out only worry for him is that there may be liver rejection, but we have already supplied medicine into his body to try to get his body adapts and accepts the new liver."  
Bobby and Sam instantly heaves a huge sigh of relief.  
"When can we see him?" Sam asks excitedly.  
"In a few hours time, we are still trying to monitor him now" The doctor explains as Sam lets out a huge smile as Bobby thanks the doctor.  
"Uhh what about my brother?" Gabriel asks, a bit worried that there was no news about Cas.  
"You are the donor's brother?" The doctor questions, dropping any signs of happiness on his face now.  
"Yes, Castiel is my brother" Gabriel states, taking in a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry, I'm still unsure of everything on his side, you'll have to wait for his doctor" the doctor admits and instantly the smile is wiped off all of their faces.  
"Shouldn't their operations be completed at the same time?" Bobby pries.  
"Yes, but sometimes in an operation, complications may occur and it might take a longer time to complete" the doctor explains, "give it a little more time" the doctor says with his head bowed as he walks away.

 

It was only almost an entire hour later did Cas' doctor finally exit the operation room.  
"Are you relatives of Castiel Novak?" Dr Leo asks.  
"I'm his brother" Gabriel manages to stammer out.  
Dr Leo takes in a deep breath as he looks at his clipboard, not sure on how to break the news.  
"I am very sorry, but there were some complications in the surgery on your brother's side" The doctor tried not to meet any of their eyes.  
Gabriel went into a state of distraught, "What's wrong with my brother?"  
" His hemophilia was affecting him more than we could detect, there was excessive bleeding and his blood would not clump properly during the surgery" The doctor had worry seen all over his face.  
"Hemophilia? What's that?" Bobby immediately inquires.  
"It's a type of bleeding disorder" The doctor tells him.  
"Why does Cas suddenly have a bleeding disorder? Is it caused by the surgery?" Sam was flustered and a look of guilt splashed over his face.  
"No, he has had this disorder since he was born, it did post a much higher threat to the surgery but he wanted to go ahead with it anyway" The doctor explains.  
"Why didn't Cas say anything about it?" Sam screams out.  
"He didn't want you guys to worry about him" Gabriel mumbles out before Sam places a hand on his shoulder.  
"How is he doing right now?" Bobby was the first to ask.  
"He is having a blood transfusion now because he lost a lot of blood" The doctor explains.  
"So will he be okay?" Gabriel asks fearfully.  
"He will soon, but we will have to monitor him closely because with his body weakened we have to ensure he doesn't get sick now because he is very prone to infection" Everyone heaves a small sigh of relief.  
"When can we see him?" Bobby mutters.  
"In a few hours" The doctor smiles tiredly at them.

 

It was two hours later when the doctors told them they were allowed to see Dean.  
Dean was still sleeping, but the consistent rising of his chest made Sam, Bobby and Gabriel relieved.  
"Dean?" Sam mumbles, taking a seat next to his older brother.  
There was no response, "The doctor said Dean will only wake up in another few more hours boy" Bobby reminds Sam.  
"Okay, but I want to stay with him til then" Sam insists reaching out to hold Dean's hand, trying not to focus on the bandages that covered the rest of Dean's frame.  
"Of course boy, I'll be here too" Bobby smiles at Sam, before running a hand through Dean's hair.  
Gabriel remained quiet in the room, happy for them that Dean was fine, but still very worried about his brother.

 

It was half an hour later when the doctors came in to tell them that Cas was awake and that they could go see him.  
Gabriel was the first to shoot up from his chair to make his way to see Cas.  
"I'll be right back Dean, just going to check on Cas" Sam whispers to Dean, though he knows Dean is unable to hear him. Sam gives Dean's hand a small squeeze before following close behind Gabriel, leaving Bobby in the room to watch over his older brother.

 

Cas was still lying down on the bed, being checked on by nurses and a doctor.  
"Cas, you're okay?" Gabriel immediately questions walking into the room.  
Cas tries to get up, immediately regretting his decision when pain shot up his abdomen.  
"Careful there" The doctor warns, "your wound is still sore".  
Cas nods as he slides back down to rest against the hospital bed once more.  
"Cas, how you feeling?" Gabriel asks again as the doctor nods to the nurse and they leave Cas alone with his brother and friend.  
Instead of replying his little brother , Cas just mumbles out, "How's Dean?", worry was seen across his face.  
"Good, Cas, he's doing great. He'll be awake in a while, all thanks to you" Sam places a hand on Cas' shoulder.  
"Good" Cas smiles as another wave of pain was felt and he quickly shuts his eyes close.  
"Cas..." Sam bows his head, feeling a little guilty that Cas took such a big risk for his brother.  
"You almost died in there dumbass" Gabriel finally yells out.  
"Yeah, well I didn't" Cas mumbles smugly.  
"Thank you Cas, I owe you so much, when Dean wakes up I'm going to make him-" Sam gets cut off mid sentence.  
"Why not we keep this from Dean for now" Cas suggests tiredly.  
"Why?" Sam tilts his head slightly.  
"Let Dean rest up, I don't need him to worry about anything else other then himself" Cas states and Sam thinks about how Cas has a point.  
"Okay, but when he gets better, I'm gonna make him buy you dinner and pproperly thank you" Cas nods his head weakly.  
"So, Cas you haven't answered me" Gabriel pouts a little as Cas faces his younger brother, "how you feeling?"  
"Fine" Cas smiles at his smaller brother, "just a little tired".  
Sam's eyes widen at that, "Sorry Cas, you wanna get some sleep? We could leave you alone-"  
"Its fine Sam, but you guys should check on Dean right?" Cas raises both brows.  
Sam squeezes Cas' shoulder gently and heads towards the door.  
"I'll stay with my brother, you stay with yours?" Gabriel suggests.  
"Okay rest up Cas, I'll see you guys later" Sam waves, heading back to Dean's room.

 

"Benny and Charlie will be here later, after dinner" Gabriel casually informs Cas, still hiding something he knows Cas will be a little angry at him for.  
"Okay" Cas smiles at his brother, "hey is my phone with you?"  
Crap, Cas was asking for his phone.  
"Hey, listen about that" Gabriel tries to stall for time.  
"What?" Cas gives his brother his typical eye squint.  
"I actually answered one of your calls while you were you know" Gabriel was thinking of another way to change the subject.  
"Gabriel what is it?" Cas was a little more than curious to know what his little brother had done.  
"I swear I didn't know she didn't know" Gabriel shrugs, raising both hands up.  
Cas instantly knew who Gabriel was talking about.  
Sighing, he asks, "what did Meg say?"  
"She'll be here at about 9 after her tuition, and that she's gonna kill you" Gabriel croaks out, feeling sorry for telling on Cas by accident.  
Cas sighs again, he was in a whole lot of trouble.

 

It was just over an hour when Sam felt Dean's hand move under his.  
"Dean?" Sam immediately moved closer towards his brother.  
"Dean? How ya feeling boy?" Bobby pries as Dean's eyes fluttered open.  
"Pea-chy" Dean mumbles, with the same cheeky smile on his face.  
"Dean you are such an idiot" Sam bites down on his lips as he gives Dean his best bitch face.  
"Sorr..rry S'mmy" Dean mutters, as he slowly come to the realization he was all bandaged up.  
"Ya idjit trying to kill me?" Bobby finally huffs out.  
"Sor-ry to you t-too Bob-by" Dean looks at the closest thing he had to a father and smiles at him, thankful he was still alive.  
"You better be, you got me and Sam here worrying about you for the past few days" Bobby warns, but a small smile could be seen on the old man's face.  
"I'll mak-make it up kay?" Dean says tiredly.  
"I'll go get the nurse to check on you" Bobby heads out to call in the nurse leaving Sam and Dean alone.  
"You could have died Dean" Sam hisses out.  
"I know S'mmy" Dean could tell his little brother must have been real worried about him.  
"What would me and Bobby have done then?" Sam tried to hide the hurt in his voice.  
"Sorry S'mmy" Dean could feel an ache in his ribcage as he closes his eyes.  
"Does it hurt?" Sam quickly changes the subject when he sees his brother in pain.  
"A little" Dean manages to get out, but he knew right know his ribs really really hurt.  
The nurse came in at that time to check on Dean.  
"Is Dean awake?" She asks, walking into the room.  
"Yes, but he seems to be in pain" Sam quickly informs her.  
"Okay, seems like we have to give your brother more pain relief, but it'll put him under for a little while" The nurse explains, getting the medication from the locked cupboard at the side of the room.  
"Don't think that I'm not pissed at you for almost dying" Sam reminds Dean as the doctor injects the medicine into Dean's bloodstream.  
Dean lets out a small chuckle, "Yeah ye-ah S'mmy", knowing his brother actually cared a lot for him.  
Squeezing Dean's hand again, Sam watched as Dean fell into a deep slumber again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still reading this and for everyone who left feedback on my story:D You guys are the best!:)  
> This chapter is inspired by a fic called the demiurge by takadainmate  
> http://takadainmate.livejournal.com/154991.html  
> :) you should check it out  
> Oh and let me know what you think? (I promise to update faster)


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie and Benny arrived right after dinner to see Dean and Cas but Dean was still fast asleep, and was only expected to wake up tomorrow.  
"The doctors say it's better to just let him get more rest, it'll be good for his body because it just went through alot" Sam tells them when they came to visit.  
"Hmm, when will he be up again?" They ask almost simultaneously.  
"I'm not sure, but they said something about tomorrow evening I guess" Sam gives them a small smile.  
"Well, then we'll let Dean-o here get some rest and check back on him tomorrow" Charlie smiles back at Sam.  
"Yeah, we should probably go check on Cas now" Benny nods.  
"You know which room he's in right?" Sam cocks his head to the side.  
"Yup" Benny grins at the younger boy.  
"Night Dean, sleep tight, we'll check back on you tomorrow" Charlie presses a kiss to Dean's forehead and Benny squeezes Deans shoulder before saying goodbye to Sam.

 

Cas was sleeping soundly when Charlie and Benny came in.  
Being a light sleeper, Cas immediately shot up at the sound of the door opening.  
Feeling the pain shoot through his body again, Cas grimaced in pain.  
Gabriel who was playing with the games on his phone immediately checks on his brother.  
"Stay down big bro" Gabriel says, pressing Cas back slowly into bed.  
"Sorry about that" Charlie says, entering the room.  
"We should have knocked" Benny smiles guiltily as he walks in to take a seat beside Cas' bed.  
"So Cas, how you doing?" Charlie questions.  
Cas closes his eyes for a while, trying to shake off the small headache that he was experiencing, "Fine" he smiles at them.  
"You just risked your life for Dean brother, he owes you big time" Benny chuckles, playfully punching Cas' arm.  
Cas laughs a little at that, "Nah, Dean's my friend, I did what anyone would do for their friend".  
"Well, I think Dean owes you a huge thank you" Charlie smiles at Cas before peering over to see what game Gabriel was playing.  
Though Cas was tired and his head hurt but he still tried his best to stay awake, not having the heart to chase them away, it was only when the clock struck nine did they have to leave.

 

"Oops, sorry Cas, we've been talking for about two hours now" Charlie tells him as se checks her watch, "we should be going".  
"Nah, it's fine" Cas assures her as she and Benny get ready to leave.  
"Get some sleep" Benny nudges him and Charlie pats him on the shoulder.  
"Gabriel you leaving?" Charlie asks getting up.  
"Not til Bobby and Sam are" Gabriel tells them as they bade them goodbye only to walk into a brunette on their way out.  
"Cas" Meg starts, she didn't look very happy.  
"Actually, I think I should be checking in on Dean, guys wait up" Gabriel took the chance to leave while he still could.  
Cas shot his brother a im-gonna-kill-you look as Gabriel left with Charlie and Benny, leaving Cas alone in the room with Meg.  
"Meg" Cas mumbles, pressing a hand to massage his temple, trying to brush off the headache he still had.  
"So, when were you going to tell me?" Meg pries, placing her handbag on the side of the table beside the bed.  
"I didn't want you to worry" Cas furrows his brows, trying to break eye contact from his girlfriend.  
"You're a real idiot Clarence" Meg shakes his head, "you made me worry even more".  
"Sorry" Cas mumbles.  
"Don't do that again" Meg makes him promise, "you can always tell me everything".  
"Okay" Cas nods as Meg finally smiles at him.  
"I think you're forgetting to say something" Meg reminds him.  
"Hmm?" Cas tries to act like he doesn't know what she's talking about.  
"So you don't have anything to say to me?" Meg turns away now, acting angry.  
"I do" Cas shrugs, "I love you too" He mumbles as he sees the smile on Meg's face as she turns back to face him once more.

 

"Sam, it's time to go home" Bobby taps the boy who was falling asleep at Dean's bedside awake.  
"But I want to stay here, with Dean" Sam grumbles, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  
"You can see him tomorrow ya idjit, after school" Bobby instructs.  
"But Bobby" Sam tries to plead.  
"Come on boy, you heard what the doctor said, Dean's only gonna wake up only in the evening, you'll be here long before that, now while your brother sleeps, let's get home to get some shut eye" Bobby demands.  
Sam looks over to see Gabriel already fast asleep over on his side.  
"Okay" Sam agrees, shaking his best friend up.  
"Night Dean, I'll be back, first thing after school, see you then" Sam squeezes Dean's hand as he got up to leave.  
"I better go check on my brother before we leave" Gabriel tells Sam before going back to find Cas.  
Cas was still talking to Meg when Gabriel went in, trying his best not to invade their privacy, he knocks on the door before entering.  
"Hey Cas, I'm going to Dean and Sam's I'll see you tomorrow, after school okay?" Gabriel asks as he stands at the doorway.  
"Yeah okay" Cas mumbles, using his hand to rub at his eyes, trying his best to stay awake.  
"You must be tired Cas, I think I'll head home too, let you get some sleep" Meg smiles at Cas.  
Cas nods his head, really too tired to say much more.  
"Night Cas" Meg presses a kiss to his cheek as Gabriel tries not to gag.  
"Come on, I'll ask Uncle Bobby if he can give you a ride home" Gabriel offers, knowing that it was already really late.  
"Really? What a gentleman short stop" Meg smiles as she tells Cas she'll be there right after school.  
"Night Cas, call the nurses if anything happens" Gabriel winks as he closes the door.  
Cas tries to fall asleep, but the headache he had was not going away, he starts to feel a little pain in the area above his waist, but knowing these were just side effects, he tried to shake off the pain as he shut his eyes to the tightest they would go before trying to get some sleep.

 

Cas only wakes up the next morning at about 11 am when a nurse comes in to give him some food.  
"How we feeling today?" the nurse smiles as she lays some chicken soup on the table in front of Cas.  
"Good" Cas lies, as he tries to tell himself that the headache and pain he felt hadn't gotten worse, he was just tired, and it took a long time for him to finally fall asleep last night.  
"Eat up and get more rest okay?" The nurse helps to adjust his bed to get Cas up to a sitting position, "The doctors will be here to check on you later in the afternoon".  
"Okay" Cas nods as he looks at the food before him.  
He had no appetite whatsoever but he tried to at least keep a few mouthfuls of it down before he pushed it aside.  
It was only when the simple action of eating tired him out did he think there was something wrong with himself.  
Eating did no favors for his headache and certainly caused him more pain in his stomach area. Sleep. He decides that would be the smartest thing to do, so adjusting the bed back by himself, painfully, he closes his eyes and hopes that he'll feel better when he wakes up.

 

It was right after school and Sam had met up with Gabriel and Meg to head over to the hospital.  
"Charlie and Benny will be over after they're done with some student council stuff" Sam explains, as they wait for Bobby, who had taken a half day off from work to visit Dean at the hospital.  
The trip there was in comfortable silence and they were all happy that both Cas and Dean were on the road to recovery.

 

Reaching the hospital Sam announces, "I'll go check in on Dean".  
Nodding, both Gabriel and Meg decide to go find Cas first.  
Walking into Cas' room, they opened the door gently as they saw that Cas was still fast asleep, not wanting to disturb Cas from resting they each took a seat beside him as they waited for Cas to wake up.  
It was not long later when a nurse came in with a tray of food, asking if Cas wanted to eat something to eat then since he had a late breakfast.  
Looking at her watch, it was already about 4pm, so she nods her head as the nurse heads back out to get some food for Cas.  
"Sleepyhead, time to get up" Meg mumbles, hovering above Cas' line of vision.  
"Hmm?" Cas finally wakes up and wonders why is everything around him was so cold.  
He tries his best to open his eyes fully but his head was spinning too much for him to focus on anything.  
Everything was dizzy and his stomach area hurt so much he could help but shut his eyes close as he waits for the wave of pain to pass by but the pain never passed.  
"Cas?" Meg asks, worry spread across her face.  
She quickly brings her hand to place it on his forehead.  
"Gabriel, your brother is really hot" she exclaims, turning to face Gabriel.  
"Geez okay, I guess" Gabriel didn't even look up from his phone.  
Meg rolls her eyes as hard as she could. Hitting the emergency nurse button, she tells Gabriel, "I mean he's running a fever dumbass".  
Gabriel immediately throws his phone to the side, "What? Why?" he question, placing his hand to his head. Meg was right, his brother was burning up.  
"Col'd" Cas mumbles out.  
"I know Cas" Meg comforts as she tries to use her hands to warm up his that were shaking beneath the covers.  
"What's wrong what happened?" One of the two nurses that came into the room asks in a hurry as she walks up to check on the patient.  
"My brother, he has a fever, I don't know why" Gabriel states nervously.  
The nurse places an ear thermometer into Cas' ear before reading the temperature.  
"104.1, get the doctor in here" The nurse instructs the other as she begins to take something out of the medicine cabinet to give to Cas.  
"I'm gonna need the both of you to step out for a while" The nurse instructs as the other nurse returns with Doctor Wales.  
Meg and Gabriel quickly get out of the way as they walk anxiously outside as the Doctor began to treat Cas.  
"What's wrong?" Dr Wales questions.  
"High temperature of 104.1" The nurse quickly responds.  
"Castiel? Castiel, are you with us?" Dr Wales bends over to the bedside to ask Cas.  
Cas was exhausted, but he manages to reply, "y's".  
"Okay, Castiel, I need you to tell me do you have any discomfort anywhere?" Dr Wales questions as the nurse injects something into Cas to bring his fever down.  
"H'Hur-ts" Cas mutters as the pain at his waist intensifies again.  
"Where?" Dr Wales asks, "Can you point and show me?" The doctor tries to keep Cas awake.  
It took a lot of effort but Cas raises his hand to point to an area over his waist where he has a mark of where they previously operated on him.  
The doctor's eyes widen, "It should be an infection, we have to put him on antibiotics right away, alert Dr Evans".  
The nurse nods as she gets out to call Dr Evans in.  
"It's okay Castiel, we're gonna give you something that will put you right out okay?"  
Cas could barely understand what the doctor was saying but he silently nods his head before he feels the pain easing away as he drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!:)  
> (Pretty please) tell me what you think?:D


	13. Chapter 13

Meg and Gabriel waited anxiously outside Cas' room as the doctors worked on Cas.  
"We have to put him on antibiotics and hope his body reacts well to them" Dr Wales instructs as the nurse passes her a syringe.  
"Monitor him closely, put him on 24 hours watch and inform me if his condition worsens" Dr Evans explains to the other nurse.

As the doctors were exiting the room, Gabriel immediately asks, "How is he?".  
Dr Wales presses her lips together and looks at Dr Evans for him to start to explain Cas' situation.  
"Your brother has an infection on his liver but good thing we discovered it in time, his condition is still critical but we managed to stabilize it and we are putting him on closer watch now so we will be immediately notified if there are any changes in his condition" Dr Evans presses his lips together.  
"So will he be okay?" Meg quickly questions.  
The doctors share a quick look before Dr Wales continues, "Right now we can't promise anything, we have to wait and see how his body reacts to the medicine we put him on" she tries to keep eye contact with them both.  
Gabriel bites down on his lip, "What happens if he doesn't react well to the medicine?" he was almost too terrified to verbalize.  
Dr Wales presses her eyebrows together, "Um, then I'm sorry, he might need a liver transplant from someone else or he'll..." she trails off, unsure of how to continue telling them this piece of information.  
Gabriel was on the verge of crying, but his brother's girlfriend gave him a reassuring nudge and instead he thanks the doctors and asks them when they can go in to check on Cas.  
"We're moving him up to the ICU, it'll be better for us to monitor him there" Dr Evans informs them, "and you will have to be disinfected and in scrubs before you will be allowed to see him because we can't risk him getting sick right now".  
Gabriel nods as he turns to look at Meg who nods her head too. Gabriel excuses himself as he takes out his phone, preparing himself for the biggest scolding he will ever get.

 

Dean was only due to wake up in an hour or two but Sam wanted to be right beside Dean when he wakes up so he and Bobby both sat in Dean's room in comfortable silence. The silence was broken by a knock on the door.  
"Um Sam" the brunette starts as she walks in.  
"Oh, hey Meg" Sam looks at her and tries to give a smile though it was awkward as he wasn't very close to the girl at all.  
Meg didn't want to break the news to them but Gabriel was off contacting Naomi, waiting to get the biggest scolding of his life and she was thus tasked with the hard job of telling Sam and Bobby about Cas.  
" I need to tell you guys something" Meg clears her throat a little as she makes eye contact with the older man.  
"Something up with Cas?" Bobby questions, eyeing her for a reaction.  
Meg nods her head slowly and Sam's eyes widens as he asks, "What's wrong with Cas?".  
Meg tries to tell them what happened as gingerly as possible but the reactions she got from Bobby and Sam were still as bad as she expected.  
"Can we see him now?" Sam exclaims, moving towards the door.  
"Soon, they're moving him up to the ICU now" Meg informs them and Sam immediately frowns.  
"I got to be here for Dean" Sam tells her.  
"Then we'll wait for Dean to wake up and check on Cas later boy" Bobby suggests and Sam nods his head.  
"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out on Cas til then" Meg comforts Sam.  
"Thanks Meg" Sam smiles grimly at her and she shrugs in return.  
"Wait where's Gabriel?" Sam suddenly remembers about his best friend.  
"He went to make a call, I think he's finally contacting Naomi" Meg looks at Bobby before she turns back to Sam.  
"You mean to tell me that Cas' legal guardian had no idea that he was doing this?" Bobby grumbles.  
Sam was a little taken back, he had doubts about it but never raised it because Cas didn't tell them. Sam felt selfish and guilty for only caring about his brother and not his friend.  
"Um, you gotta ask Gabriel about that" Meg finally says.  
"Yeah, we will" Bobby heaves out, more worried than angry.  
"I should be going" Meg decides it would be better if she just leaves now while she still could.  
"Inform us if anything happens to Cas okay?" Sam pleads.  
"Of course" She smiles faintly as she closes the door behind her.  
"You idjits are gonna worry the hell out of me" Bobby complains to Sam before they both focus their attention back onto Dean.

 

Gabriel knew that it was time for Naomi to know the truth. His brother was still in critical condition and he knew if he didn't tell Naomi now, he was bound to get killed by her when she returned.  
The first three calls sent out was never answered and Gabriel was about to try again when his phone rang, and thinking it was Naomi he answered it without even checking the caller id.  
Better to just come out and say it then to beat about the bush, Gabriel thought.  
"Naomi" Gabriel murmurs, "Cas is in the hospital I'm so sorry we didn't tell you we just knew you would get pissed and I tried to stop him from donating his liver but he didn't want to listen, now he's in critical condition and I don't know what to do. Naomi please don't be angry" Gabriel was just rambling on and on, not giving the person on the other end a chance to speak.  
"Gabriel. Stop." The other line immediately commanded, voice low and gruff.  
Shit. Gabriel knew exactly who it was without checking his phone.  
"Gabriel what happened to Cas?" The voice boomed.  
Gabriel had half a mind to end the call right there, but he knew his brother would call back and if he still didn't answer, he was in for a visit.  
"Nothing" Gabriel stammers out, Naomi had always told him to keep his distance from that side of the family.  
"Gabriel.. Please, Uncle Uriel told me about Castiel" The voice a bit softer now, questions again.  
Gabriel sighs out loud, "He's got some liver infection now and he's in critical condition".  
"Where's Naomi?" The voice huffs out.  
"She's not in town. Cas' did the liver transplant behind her back" Gabriel admits.  
"I'll be flying over tonight" The voice insists.  
"Raphael you don't have to do that-" Gabriel tries to stop his stubborn brother to no avail.  
"Gabriel, Castiel is my younger brother, I'm coming over to see him" Raphael orders.  
"But, but.." Gabriel tries to think of a reason to keep his eldest brother away.  
"No buts, I'll be there by tomorrow" Raphael cuts Gabriel off.  
"Please don't tell the others, please, I don't want Naomi to get angry" Gabriel begs.  
"Fine" Raphael promises, "text me the hospital room number".  
"Yes Raphael, I will" Gabriel says before hanging up.  
Gabriel knew how screwed he was, his eldest brother was going to be there within 24 hours and Naomi still had no idea of this situation, clicking in Naomi's number again, he rings for his oldest sister again.

 

"Yes Naomi, I'm sorry" Gabriel tries his best to calm his sister down.  
"Gabriel... I was gone for less than a week" Naomi presses her hand onto her forehead, she really didn't know what to do.  
"I'm sorry Naomi" Gabriel tries again.  
"It's okay Gabriel" She knows it's no use to scold anyone now, "Raphael is coming over tomorrow?"  
"Yes, I tried to tell him not to come but he insisted" Gabriel informs her.  
"It's okay, at least he'll watch over the two of you" Naomi thinks out loud, "I need to talk to my boss about leaving early Gabe, watch over your big brother okay? Please".  
"Yes Naomi, please don't be angry" Gabriel was still worried that his sister would shout at him.  
"I'm not angry Gabriel, I'm more worried than anything. Watch out for Cas and contact me immediately if anything happens okay? I'll be back as soon as I can" She instructs.  
"Yes Naomi, I will" Gabriel nods his head though he knows Naomi couldn't see that gesture.  
"Be good Gabriel, love you" She whispers and Gabriel mumbles a "Love you too before hanging up".  
Keeping his phone, he decides to finally go back to check on his brother.

 

Sam had wanted to go check on Cas but knowing that Dean was going to be waking up soon, he holds himself back, he wants to be there for Dean, he needs to be there for his brother.  
Opening his eyes again, he sees his little brother peering directly at him.  
"Dean?" Sam asks, moving closer to Dean.  
"S'mmy?" Dean lets out a little smile.  
"I'll get the nurse" Bobby gets up and leaves the room.  
After the nurse enters and checks on Dean she gets out and allows Sam and Bobby to continue talking to Dean.  
"So Dean how you feeling boy?" Bobby raises one of his eyebrows.  
"Honestly, not too bad" Dean chuckles, "But I'm a little thirsty" he admits.  
At once Sam raises the cup to Dean and Dean takes it graciously.  
"Thanks Sammy" Dean drinks a few gulps of water before returning it to Sam for him to place back on the table beside the bed.  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
"Hello, Dean" Dr Wales announces walking in, "You can call me Dr Wales, I'm your doctor in charge".  
"Oh hello, thanks for saving my life doc" Dean gave his usual smirk and a small wink.  
Sam rolls his eyes at his brother.  
"It's no problem at all. Well, the nurse checked your vitals an you are making good progress. Are you clear on the injuries that you have?" The doctor asks.  
Dean thinks about it for a little while, "Actually I don't" He lets out a dry laugh, "I know I cracked a few ribs but I don't know what else is up".  
"Well, you are right about the ribs." The doctor smiles seeing how well Dean was taking this, "You got about 5 broken ribs and you also had a mild concussion" the doctor explains.  
"Wait Dean you remember everything right?" Sam asks, concern written on his face.  
"Well I sure remember that you still sleep with a nightlight" Dean teases and Sam's face immediately reddens.  
The doctor and Bobby each let out a small laugh as Sam tries to argue that Dean was lying.  
"I do not Dean!" Sam yells, giving Dean a small punch to his side.  
Dean drops his smile and tries to look like he was in pain as much he could.  
"That hurt " he whimpers.  
"Omg sorry Dean" Sam immediately apologizes but he soon sees the smile creeping up Dean's lips.  
"Gotcha bitch" Dean laughs out loudly.  
"I hate you jerk" Sam turns away acting pissed.  
"No you don't" Dean nudges Sam and Sam soon smiles back at Dean.  
Doctor Wales could see how much the brothers loved each other and was very happy that Dean was out of the woods.  
"Okay Dean, I also have to let you know that you got a liver transplant because yours was badly damaged in the crash" The doctor continues.  
"Oh yeah" Dean rubs his neck nervously, "what about the other guy involved in the crash, the truck driver?"  
"He had a couple scratches but he was fine, he admitted to falling asleep behind the wheel and losing control of his vehicle, causing the crash, so he's being detained before charges are pressed" The doctor explains and Dean nods, knowing if he wasn't careful, he could have been the one who fell asleep and caused injuries to others.  
"Oh" Dean sighs, "Well, at least he's okay" Dean tries to see the silver lining to this.  
"Yeah, and you're okay too ya idjit" Bobby reminds and Dean laughs out, "Hey, you guys aren't gonna get rid of me that easy".  
"But really Dean don't do something stupid like night driving again Dean" Sam gave Dean his puppy-dog face, "I really don't know what to do if-" Sam got stopped by his big brother.  
"Yeah yeah Sammy, stow the touchy feely crap okay?" Dean asks and Sam nods his head.  
"I'll be back in a couple of hours for a routine check" the doctor informs them as she takes her leave.  
"Thanks Doc" Bobby tells her as he follows her out to discuss more on Dean's condition and his road to recovery.  
Sam was glad to have his brother back and though he knew it would take some time for Dean to be back on his feet he was happy to see his brother awake and able to bicker with him. The only thing now was Cas, Sam wanted to tell Dean that Cas had almost sacrificed himself for him, was now in the ICU in critical condition but he remembered what Cas had told him about not telling Dean til Dean had recovered.  
"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asks seeing his little brother deep in thought.  
"Huh? Nothing much Dean, was just thinking about some stuff" Sam tries to brush Dean off and he was glad that his brother didn't press on to get an answer about what stuff he was thinking about.  
Instead, Dean looks down at his waist.  
"Hmm so I got some dead guy's liver or something in me huh? That's pretty weird" Dean clearly meant it as a joke but it caused a wave of guilt to crash down on his little brother.  
"Not all liver transplants are from dead people Dean" Sam argues, almost insulted at Dean's comment.  
"Relax Sammy, okay so some guy who's still alive donated a liver to me? I sure owe that guy a lot then" Dean smirks as he tries to figure out why Sam looked so pissed.  
"Yeah Dean you do" Sam heaves out, trying to look away from his brother.  
"I was kidding about the dead guy part kay?" Dean nudges Sam, "How bout this? When I get better we'll go thank the guy together".  
"Yeah okay" Sam tries to shoo off his anger and gives Dean a small smile, as he tries to push away the bad feeling he had in his gut. Sam knew Dean owed Cas more than a thanks and he really wanted to check on Cas right now, but he figured that could wait til his brother got tired and wanted to take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter or what you wanna see in the next few chapters?:)  
> PS I just started school again so I will be uploading less frequently:(

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first high school AU so I hope you liked it.  
> If there is anything you found wrong or liked in this chapter please feel free to tell me:) thank you!


End file.
